Drago and I in Hyperdimension Neptunia
by lionfranky
Summary: Bruce, an ordinary student was forced into fight against mechanical foe as he was accidentally bonded with a giant red dragon. After his alter ego and his enemy clashed, they were teleported to Gamindustri. How will Bruce and his alter ego, Drago fare in Gamindustri? Let's find out! This is set after Neptunia VII.
1. Chapter 1

**When POV is not mentioned, that means the story is told from Bruce's perspective.**

* * *

I still can't believe my eyes… What was I thinking? Did I make right decision? Scenery in front of my eyes still makes it pretty difficult to believe. I am not in middle of movie shooting, am I? Nope. I don't see any camera crew nearby. I see only red scales around me. When I look around, I spot massive wings. I look below. I see a face… with long mouth protruding out. Yep. No mistake. I am above a massive giant red dragon. I look in front again. Buildings are in ruin, and fire is everywhere. It is like a warzone. Then, there is this weird amalgam of robot or machine whatever.

"So that is your true form." I hear robot voice from there. Is that thing speaking to me? Why am I asking this? I asked for this. I confronted that thing and spoke pretty cool lines before this. I am like this because I still can't believe this is real.

Then I see a transparent sphere within that machine. Four girls are helplessly captured. Their arms and legs are shackled with machine. I remember them… I guess it's all my fault that they are in that situation… I feel… guilty…

* * *

 **Flash back.**

My father told me to help others. Look after poor. Those words are engraved in my mind especially after they became his last words. Certain wounds take long time to heal or never heal at all. In my case… never… I guess. My father was a firefighter. I was very proud of him, looking up to him everyday. Always risking his life and rescuing people from fire… so it was not unusual to see him blackened. He kept saying that smile of people were rewards. He didn't encourage me to become a firefighter.

'Just become a beacon of hope and help others.'

Yes, he said that I can become help in other way. I miss days when I admired and listened his story… Yes… he is no more… he sacrificed himself to save others in big accident. From what I heard from the survivors, he never hesitated going back and forth into burning place. It couldn't be more heroic than that. Before collapsing debris could hit him and the last survivor, he threw away the girl and got buried under. People mourned for him. I was among them. I am still one of them. Here I am. Still, daydreaming in school cafeteria. Just normal day, nothing special.

"Bruce, are you still daydreaming?" It's Selena who shakes my shoulder and calls me. Yeah, she is my friend… not a girlfriend though. I am not much into romance.

"Yeah I guess. I am still far behind step of my father." I sniff and answer.

"Are you still stuck on the past? Look. No one is pressuring you to feel that way. You help everyone around you in different way. Your father would've been proud of you."

"I see why you came to me. Another homework?"

"Yep! I still have hard time on this part," she points at a certain section in calculus book.

"In this case, you should…" I explain in detail. It's like I am programmed to do so. It comes off natural I guess.

"Yo, Bruce! Do you know what the next test will cover?" Brandon comes in and asks. Man. I guess I am too popular. Give me a break. But I guess this counts as helping others.

"Man. You really better pay attention during class instead of falling asleep. The test will cover from chapter 5 to 9," I said casually.

"Brandon. Bruce is helping me right now. Just wait for your turn," she stares at him.

"Bruce, can you help me with my homework after you are done with these two," another guy pops up. Annoying? Kinda. Satisfying? I guess because this is helping others. But I hope they don't rely on me too much or they won't improve themselves.

After that, other students gather around for similar reasons. I guess I earned it. My father's will is so deeply engraved in my mind that I can't just ignore others in need. Unfortunately, we are all given limited resource, and that is time. There is limit how much I can help during lunch time, so…

"Alright, guys. Lunch time is almost over, so contact afterschool," I tell everyone around me as I finish helping fifth guy and eating my chicken Caesar salad. I try to prepare my own lunch.

I am an alright student. Nothing special. Just an average Joe. I guess I attract lots of people for an average Joe.

"Hey, James! Wake up! Ms. Nicole is asking you!" I whisper and shake my classmate next to me.

"Ugh…. Oh shit! …Hey, Bruce… what did she ask?" He abruptly wakes up and asks me.

"The answer is nitro sulfide…" I sigh as I gave him the answer.

"N-nitro sulfide!"

"I know where you got the answer, James. Don't expect Bruce to babysit you all the time," she sharply remarks. Her words pierces his heart. Oh dear, I kinda feel bad for him.

This happens everyday. I always feel obligated to be a watcher. The way I act makes pretty less arrogant, but more humble because I act out of compassion. If I see someone being left behind, I try to encourage him as much as I can. Just like that, the school ends, and I keep the promise as fast as I can before going to work. I take care of disabled people at hospital. This is the best I can come up with when it comes to earning money and helping others at the same time. Still, I pale in comparison to my father. Should I really aim for firefighter? But my father told me that I can be whatever I want. He even said I can surpass him. I am not sure, father. I will do my best anyway.

"Here. All done," I said, putting a patient on his bed.

"Thank you, young man."

He has Parkison's disease. Even if there is no hope, it doesn't mean he should be abandoned. Any human being deserves good treatment. But reality is cruel and sad. And I try to oppose such harsh reality as much as I can. Well, that's the last of them. I dress back to my regular clothes and get out of the hospital.

"Oh, it's full moon," I look to the dark sky with awe. River reflecting moon light greatly enhances mood for me. Nature… no matter how simple and mundane it looks from daily view, I can't stop appreciating simple stuff. Then, I wonder… is this good enough to prove that I can be as heroic as my father was? Deep inside… my heart and mind say no although people around me keep telling me that I am so much like my father.

"Full moon light shines the river. And a couple riding a boat over there gives romantic feeling. I love it." Yeah, I love when others are happy. There are cases of me connecting love birds. Others' happiness is like fuel to me. I guess this is what others keep telling me. Just be myself. My father would be proud they say.

"Huh? What's that?" I saw a strange looking fish swimming toward here. Carp? But I don't think there is a carp of that size. And what is that shiny object on its head? Jewel? Then I see the reason why the fish is rushing toward me. Behind it, there is a series of waves and ripple. I see some kind of tentacles trying to catch the fish. Before it can be caught, the fish shoots its head jewel at my head. I didn't see that coming. I was totally caught off guard since everything happened almost in blink of eyes.

"Argh!" That really hurts. Probably one of the most painful experience in my life. I roll over and desperately touch my forehead. I keep moving around in agony and try to get the thing off me.

 **"I want to be alone."**

"Huh? Who is speaking?" I wonder in midst of enormous pain. Then, I realize that I am being dragged by those weird tentacle thingy. "Shit!"

 **"Why can't anyone leave me alone!?"**

Damn it! Is something speaking to my mind? Well, that would be the least of my concern at the moment as I am drowning. I feel enormous rage flowing through me. Something is filing and expanding my body… as I turn my head to right, I see my right arm tangled in mechanical tentacles. Then, something red start to pop up from my arm… measles? No. Literally more like scales. Scales? What the hell? What's happening to me? Why is this machine targeting me? There is no way to find the answer. My right arm begins to grow at exponential rate. Same with my left arm when I turn left. With that my consciousness slowly fades away…

* * *

 **Alice POV**

Lots of patients, but not enough hands. Oh boy. It's a lot of work. At least, I should be glad that Bruce works here. He really got the jobs done fast and efficiently. I can't lose to him. I better work harder. I am organizing important equipment and items. Then, I hear strange sound. It is definitely coming from outside.

" _ **Gaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"**_

What the heck is that sound? Roar? I rush to window and witness source of the noise.

"Oh my god!" I can't believe my eyes! I can't put my jaw back. A giant red dragon? Probably 360ft I guess. Apparently, it is struggling against some kind of wires. Was there supposed to be movie shooting here? I never got such notice. No way any movie company can make such huge prop model to film. As the dragon struggles, its each step causes tremor. It tries to fight off and cut moving wires around it, but those wires are relentless. They won't let the creature go. The dragon is forced to trip. The impact causes huge earthquake.

"Jesus! Run!"

"Aaaaa!"

"Call the police! No call national guard!"

I hear other people shouting and screaming in terror. But unlike them, I keep watching the fight scene out of curiosity. I don't know why, but it's like my mind is fixated on the scene. Then, I see some kind of robotic arm spawning from the pool of wires and hitting the dragon.

" _ **Kaaoooo!"**_

It looks to be in pain. I can tell that by sound of its roar. And I see waves of machine spawning from the same spot. Missile launchers? Cannons? What is this? Skynet? It is literally warzone.

Bo-boo-boom!

Kaboom!

Explosion from missiles and cannon fire blocks sight. When smoke clears bit, I can see silhouette of both beings. The dragon swings its claws to shake off grip of the wires and slash those weapons. One powerful attack seems pretty effective against cluster of machine as the machine mass falls back. The dragon is without single scratch. But it doesn't seem interested in revenge. It rather turns back and tries to flee as it opens its wings. However, the machine stretches out its wires and catches and wraps the wings.

" _ **Grrrrr!"**_

Even its snarl is loud enough to be heard from here. It looks really pissed off. It turns its head back to the machine because it realizes that there is no choice but to fight back. This time, the machine creates a massive gun. I see light gathers at the gun… is it actually charging shot? Is this real? On the other hand, the dragon is glowing hot… like a miniature sun. Showdown with all they got? I guess… but that's bad news. I don't know what got hold of me, but I feel frozen. My body won't even budge. I helplessly watch the glowing dragon charges right at the gun barrel.

 **Booooooooom!**

Impact of the collision is tremendous. With flash of bang, shockwave destroys most of the hospital, and I was blown away. I got scratch all over my body, but reason nothing hits my head from above is that the shockwave was powerful enough to send upper floors far away. Despite pain, my sight is fixed on the fight scene. A giant sphere popped up out of nowhere. It must have been side effect of the clash… both the dragon and the machine are partially engulfed in that sphere. Then, suddenly, the sphere rapidly expands, devouring them. Next, there came blinding flash. When I managed to open my eyes, only large crater remained.

"Oh dear… I hope nobody got hurt… otherwise, I will be too busy with patients in already messed up hospital." Then, I remembered something… *gasp* "W-wait. Wasn't Bruce walking there like usual on his way home?"

I tried to call him, but no response.

"Oh god… I hope you are okay…"

* * *

 **C-Sha POV**

I decided to take Rom and Ram on hunting trip. Since Blanny was busy with writing her novel, she asked me to take care of her siblings, so they wouldn't bother her. I really wish she spend more time with these two cuties. On the other hand, this gives me opportunity to be their guardian angel… or sister. I guess this is how it feels like to have little sisters.

"Just watch how I hunt my prey, girls," I give them halt sign and crouch.

"Oh wow! C-Sha is now like a tiger waiting to pounce on its prey!" Ram shouted cheerfully.

"I cannot wait. *pitpat pitpat*" Rom smiles right next to me with sparkling eyes. Oh man… I better not disappoint them in my first show off to them.

"Girls. Please quiet down. The prey will run away if you make noise."

*Chirp chirp*

Sound of bird reminds us that we are not alone in this snowy forest. It is proof that we are in wilderness. But that doesn't distract me from my target. I got it in my sight. No mistake. It's definitely a retro deer. I drool bit with anticipation of its juicy meat. Still, I approach it silently. Rom and Ram shut their mouths up and watches me from distance. I calculate distance from the target and mark where to hit. It is peacefully grazing on grass and leaves. It has no idea what's coming. I ready myself, but…

" _ **Kabooooom!"**_

Sudden sound of explosion alarmed the prey, ruining my hunt.

"Damn it! I almost had it! …besides, what was that noise?"

"Look at there!" Ram pointed at far sky. There seems to be some kind of dimensional breach followed by huge explosion.

"Something is falling from there!" Rom added.

"There are actually two falling from there… one falling to… Lastation I think… the other…" I try to look carefully to calculate trajectory.

"It looks like a dragon."

"And it looks like it is coming this way!"

"You are right, Ram! Girls! Get down!" I quickly move and embrace them. This dragon accidentally mows down huge chunk of forest as it falls down. If I were bit late, Rom and Ram would've been pancakes.

*Crack crack*

*Wham*

After series of wood breaking sound, there was pretty big quake. It was definitely sound of that thing crashing.

"Girls, I am going to check what crashed there. Just go back to Lowee and inform Blanny."

"I don't want to leave you going to risky place all by yourself, *sniff sniff*" Rom is clearly worried about me by look of her teary face.

"We can protect ourselves. Don't treat like babies! We are coming with you!"

"*Sigh* alright… I doubt I can persuade you two to stop following me. Just stick to me closely. We don't know when that creature will wake up."

"Roger! *smile smile*"

"You can count on us!"

With that, we march through the broken forest. Broken trees show clear path to the target. I doubt I can take care of that thing based on its huge size. It's okay… we are just going to check it, not engage it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh…. My head… it hurts…" It feels like I got struck by a baseball bat at back of my head. I feel drowsy and groggy. I shake my head to get back to my senses. My blurry vision starts to clean up. My mind is slowly returning to normal state.

"Where am I?" Yeah, that's typical response anyone would throw out when he finds out that he is in place he has never been before…. Especially after blackout in memory.

"Is this dream?" Another cliché line. I try to pinch my cheek to check whether this is dream or reality.

"Ouch!" Yes. It's totally real.

"And… am I naked? Yep… I am totally naked… Really? That wasn't dream at all?" The last thing I remember is drowning in river as my arms getting bigger. I guess that was how Bruce Banner turns into Hulk, huh? My father named me Bruce because he was a big fan of Hulk, but this is too ridiculous. Then, I finally realize my surrounding. It's snowy forest… albeit… pretty messed up. Crater surrounding me hints how all it came to be.

"Oh geeze, it's freezing!" I try to cover and rub my body to generate heat. Then, I realize it is all for naught. I try to find something to cover my groin like Adam apparently did after he rebelled against God. I try to remember everything I learned from boyscout training. My survival instinct urges me to be more resourceful. I quickly get out of crater site while picking up materials to craft basic temporary clothes. Who knew that kind of training would pay off? Then, I look around to see aftermath.

"Oh my… please don't tell me it's my fault..." I come to conclusion that it is definitely my fault based on my memory. Man… I really hate taking blame and responsibility. I mean… who does? Destroying natural habitat is absolutely not my thing. In the meantime, I managed to make clothes to cover bare minimum. I hope none takes any funny idea seeing this. I try to find a way out of this forest, but…

"Hey, you there!" I hear someone calling me. It's definitely woman's voice. I turn back and look at her. She is wearing a blue commando hat and blue shirt that reveals her cleavage. I thought I was the only crazy nudist in this harsh cold environment. Oh boy, am I glad to be proven wrong…. What am I thinking? I don't know what gives, but my fear forces me to run away.

"Hey! Wait!" She calls me again. She starts to chase me, and I run like hell. Why do I run? Well, I think she is a wildlife protector. She probably thinks I am responsible for all this. I guess my fear overcame my rationality to at least persuade her. I am glad that doing exercise is my hobby. It is amazing to see everything I learned pays off in one way or another.

"I said stop! I need to talk to you!" She is pretty persistent. I am barely keeping distance from her by taking zigzag route and passing brushes and obstacles. My feet are numb due to running without shoes, but that's the least of my concern. "Haa… haa… he is pretty damn fast… he gives me no choice… Rom! Ram! Block his path!"

"Got it! Let's do it, Rom!"

"Okay, Ram! *smile smile*"

I hear voices of two children. Great… did wildlife conservation center run out people, so they had to hire kids? Still, none of my concern. I keep dashing like there will be no tomorrow.

" **Ice Coffin!"**

The two girls that I haven't seen yet shout. Next, I head-butt right into some kind of solid wall. I fall on my back due to collision.

"Aaargh! Damn… that hurts!" I touch my forehead and open my eyes. "Ice wall?"

"We got you!" The girl in blue uniform says as she approaches me. I quickly get up to identify my attackers.

" **Grrrrr!"**

I felt some kind of wrath almost bursting out. Not just on my own… and what the hell was that sound? Did it come from me? Apparently, that's the case because the girls who were chasing me stop approaching me.

"Well… that wasn't me... heh heh…" I try to assure that I am not a freak. But who the heck will buy that honestly? I am barely covering myself with materials I scavenged. I hope they don't mistake me for a pervert.

"Did you see that? His left eye and teeth changed… is he a werewolf?" A pink-haired girl stares at me.

"Scary~! *Horror horror*" A sky-haired girl shivers as if I am some kind of freak.

I am totally surrounded. There is no escape for me. I guess the only option is conversation.

"Who are you? Why are you only wearing leaves and twigs?" That oldest looking girl asks me. She is right down to the point. Very well.

"My name is Bruce, and as for reason why I am wearing this in this weather… well… that's hard to explain." I gulp. "Look. I am just an innocent guy caught in terrible accident."

"Ew~ he is a pervert~ why else would he dress up like that?" the pink girl annoys me. Even her expression tells me that she is a kind of brat. I know the first impression is important for all of us, but I try to find positive side from everyone as much as I can. I am sure she has nice side.

"Can't you kid think bit more rationally? Why would I freeze myself to death by doing this?"

"To act like a tough guy?" The sky-colored girl lightly laughs.

"Yeah… thanks for compliment…"

"Enough of bickering, Rom, Ram! A-anyway, another question. Have you seen the giant dragon?" She is straight to the point. I kinda like that to be honest.

I am momentarily frozen… not because of cold weather but because of her question. How should I answer? There is no way they will believe that I didn't see the dragon because I wasn't too far away from the crater when they found me. Will they believe that the dragon is my alter ego? That's if my memory serves me right. That sounds even more preposterous even if it's truth. Well then. There is only one option.

"It vanished," I simply answer. "It disappeared after there was flash."

"Hmmm…" The girl ponders upon hearing my answer.

"I am also just as lost as you are. I have no idea what happened to me. You kept asking me questions. So it's now my turn. Who are you guys?" I muster enough courage to ask boldly.

"O-oh yeah, you are right. My name is C-Sha. And these two are Rom and Ram," C-Sha introduces herself and points to each girl in order.

"Nice to meet you," Rom smiles and waves her hand at me.

"Don't do anything strange or you will regret it later," Ram sniffed with arms crossed.

"Like hell I can… I am just an average Joe against two super powered girls. What do you expect seriously?" I come to that conclusion not just from their ice wall, but also their ability to fly. How do I know? They are floating above the ground. That's why. Then again, with everything that happened in short span, nothing surprises me… I guess.

"Pounce at us like a sexual predator?" Ram jokingly mocks me. I sigh and facepalm.

"Ram. Stop harassing this poor guy. Sorry that I had to keep you here for questions. If you didn't run, this might have been better," C-Sha gestures at Ram and walks toward me.

"I am sorry as well. I panicked and ran. I thought you guys were wildlife patrol arresting a poacher."

"No. We were on hunting trip actually. I was about to show these two how hunt is done. Before I could finish my prey, there was huge explosion far away from here up in the sky. Then, that giant dragon fell from that sky to this forest. And rest is history," C-Sha sums up her story nicely. "Anyway, let me take you somewhere safe and warm."

"A-are you sure? I-I mean… we just met…" I murmur with a dumbstruck face.

"You have nothing but clothes made from scraps barely covering your body. You must be poor. How can anyone leave poor fella like you here in this harsh environment?" She reaches her hand to me. I am so deeply moved that tear almost come off my eyes.

"A-ah! I forgot to ask this. Where am I exactly?"

"You don't know? We are in Lowee."

"Lowee?"

"Yes. Snowy cold land ruled by CPU, White Heart."

"CPU? White Heart? I don't know what you are talking about."

"You have never been here, huh?"

"So isn't this United States?" I ask while trying to assess situation.

"What's that? At least, there is no place with that name in Gamindustri," C-Sha bluntly answers back. Gamindustri? What? Getting into unwanted fight was bad enough… now I am in totally new dimension… Okay… I may have read too much of light novels and watched too much of anime, but this is still too much to believe. So am I now a generic protagonist No. 512356 with the same plot of falling into different world? Give me a break… at least, I guess my grand entrance was pretty extraordinary.

"It's possible that Bruce could've come from another dimension. Uzume and big Neptune prove it," C-Sha looks back at Rom and Ram and shakes head.

"Another dimension? Oh! Would you mind inviting us to your dimension? *sparkle sparkle*" Rom asks me with cute eyes. Y-yeah, she is pretty cute alright.

"Let's not bother him with questions. Look at him. He has barely anything."

"Yeah, thank you for pointing out obvious, Captain Obvious," I shudder and giggle.

"Let me carry you. You look tired."

"No thanks. I don't want to be carried by a girl. I am fine. I can handle myself."

"Don't be stubborn. It takes very long time to reach our home by foot," C-Sha shouts.

"You will get cold if you walk with that here," Ram giggles.

"We are just worried about you…" Rom approaches me and reaches her hand to me.

"That's… quite 180 turn on attitude."

When the situation is going smoothly…

"Rom! Ram! C-Sha! Are you guys alright?" New voice emerges far away. It's another female voice.

"Oh Blanc! We are here! We found a survivor around the crash site!" Ram waved at another girl flying from above. I guess that girl is Blanc. She has the same sky color hair as Rom. She is wielding a large mechanical axe from what I see. She is descending toward us.

"Who are you?" Blanc gets straight to the point.

"I'm Bruce. Just consider me as… an innocent bystander in this mess," I raise both of my hands to show surrender sign. Well, I did that already to other three, but I want to make sure I am not a threat to the newcomer.

"Okay… btw, what's with your clothes?" I am not surprised. Anyone would be suspicious about my clothing in this weather. This is something that I haven't answered anyone yet. Rom, Ram and C-Sha show expression that they want to hear it so badly. I don't have choice, do I?

"W-well… when that dragon vanished, the flash from it took out my clothes," yeah, it's some anime trope I came up with out of blue, but what else can I think of? I should emphasize that I am a victim here. Technically and truthfully, I am as I was not in control of what happened.

"Heeeh?" Blanc looks at me as if making fun of me.

"Do you think I am joking? How else do you explain all this?" I wave my hand to point at surrounding.

"Fine. I accept that. But you still have to come with us," she holds out her hand. "First, we will get you fine clothes. Then, we will talk."

"Thank you for your help, but I can…" before I could finish my line.

"I already told you that it will take a while to reach our home by foot. Stop being stubborn," C-Sha scolds me.

"O-okay. Thank you for flight, lady," I grab Blanc's hand. "I don't want to owe debt because I feel bad if I don't pay back kindness."

"You can think of payback only after you get some help," Blanc smiles at me and look up.

"Don't worry. It will be fun staying with us," Rom grabs my other hand and smiles at me. Together, they begin to fly and lift me up.

In my whole life, I have never in high up in the air. That was luxury I never even dreamed.

*Swoosh*

Still, this cold wind is killing me.

"Sorry to ask, but does any of you have extra clothes?"

"Sorry. None of us does. You have to endure it," Blanc bluntly answers. "Don't worry. We will arrive at Lowee in no time."

"H-hey, Bruce. About what I said earlier," it's Ram that talks to me. "I talked with Rom about you. Then, I realized I made fun of you despite your horrible circumstance."

"No need. I can see why you would come to that conclusion," I smile bit awkwardly to relax her. "I knew there was good side on you."

"Heh heh~ you are a nice person."

*Swoosh swoosh*

The wind becomes stronger every second. I have bad feeling about this…

*Scrap*

"I hate when I am right…" another manga/anime cliché: a male protagonist becoming totally naked in front of a girl…

"…" Ram is too shocked to even flinch. Her expression is priceless.

"Kyaaa!" she instantly blushes, covers her eyes and tries to kick me in my nuts. Fortunately, I watched enough of anime not to fall for that crap. I quickly move my lower body to right side while raising my legs to cover my groin. Clean miss. Phew~

"This is why I asked for spare clothes. I told you that was temporary clothes. Don't act like this is my fault!" I try to persuade her unlike so many male protagonists who become too shy to defend himself in this kind of situation.

"Yeah, I told you to stick around. No objection," Blanc also blushes and averts her eyes after seeing me naked.

"H-hey, Bruce! H-h-here!" C-Sha comes to me and offers her blue jacket. Her face is also pretty red.

"T-thanks…" I just can't refuse help in this case. Doing so would be disserving these girls. I watch C-Sha gently wrapping and tying her clothes around my waste. I am surprised that she manages to keep her eyes open while doing that. Still, she is also blushing.

"T-there. All done! *sigh*"

"Thanks, C-Sha. And Ram…"

"I know… it's not your fault… sorry that I tried to kick you out of reflex…" Ram slowly looks back at me. "I-it's my… f-f-first time seeing that."

"Figured. Just don't get funny idea like you have to marry me or some bullshit," I sigh and close my eyes.

"Y-you bastard! If you dare lay hand on my little sister, you are dead meat!" Blanc shouted out loud with red eyes. She is obviously pissed off.

"Did you take my joke seriously?"

"Sorry, but I am very sensitive when it comes to my little sisters."

"Understood, ma'am. Seriously, I won't lay finger on her… ever!"

"Blanc! Bruce is not that kind of person. I can feel it, so don't be mean to him," Ram pouts and defends me. Oh boy… another complete change in attitude… I am so deeply moved.

"Tch, you managed to earn heart of my little sister. I give you that," Blanc sniffs at me. Well, I was trying to be friendly with you girls, definitely not in romantic way.

"BTW, are you, girls sisters?"

"Yes, Rom and Ram are my little sisters. They are CPU candidates. I forgot to properly introduce myself. I am Blanc, CPU of Lowee aka White Heart."

"Is White Heart like a title?"

"Yes, I am the ruler of this land."

"I think I am starting to get rough idea about this world."

As I keep asking important questions, a city begins to show in my sight. It's a beautiful city matching theme of its land. The most noticeable building is the center structure. It has three towers put together with spiral of rainbow bars decorating the center tower. It reminds me of an amusement park. That building must be their home. I definitely hit the mark as we reach that building's balcony. Eventually, Blanc and Rom gently drop me. Then, I notice a woman in maid uniform greeting us.

"Welcome back, Lady Blanc."

"Financier. Get this boy dressed and treat him well. I have many questions to ask him."

"Right away, ma'am!" Financier begins to escort me inside the building.

This has been really a bizarre day with so many stuff going on. Can I go back to my home? No… the better question would be can I survive in this world? I guess yeah. Besides, I owe these girls huge favor. I won't go back home until I return their favor. I will help people in need, and I must repay favor no matter what. That's my motto. I will keep it even if it costs me a return ticket to home. So my exciting adventure on this world begins!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is my first time writing Neptunia fanfic with my own OC. This is something I had in mind for a long time. This would've been totally original story if I decided to write novel or draw manga myself. But I just decided to add Neptunia in the mix.**

 **You may check out my other work. I definitely mapped road to final for this series. It's only matter of how I develop and unfold story.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated. You may request things to add to this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**? POV**

*Beep-beep*

*Br-r-r-rt*

"…Where am I?" I am in dark place. Only spot that light is shining on is a table I am placed on.

Initiating scan…

First scanning this body frame.

Heavily damaged. Only a single fragment remains.

Repairable? Yes, but it will require time and resource.

Scanning surrounding.

I am surrounded by machinery. Wires are attached to my main body frame. I am fixated on this spot.

Purpose? Possible research on me for exploitation.

*Buzzzz*

*Beep-beep-beep*

"I see you are functioning well," someone suddenly speaks up from shadow.

Humanoid? Yes. I scan source of the voice.

Target: human, female.

Threat? Probable.

"I assume you are in charge here," I directly gets to the point. "You are holding me here for a purprose."

"You are pretty quick-witted. Yes, you are right. My name is Kei Jinguji. I am the Oracle of Lastation," the human female explains herself. "Oracle is a position of advisor."

"That means there is a higher up."

"Correct. Our leader is Noire aka Black Heart. She is the CPU of Lastation."

"And I assume Lastation is where I am right now."

"You are right again. That is name of this nation. Let me summarize what happened. There was big explosion in the sky. It was most likely interdimensional rupture. There were two objects that split from that explosion and fell to different directions."

"And I crashed on this land."

"Yes, when huge chunk of metal crashed the only thing I could find was you. This tiny metal plate with a blinking socket is all you have.

"May I ask whereabouts of the other?" I go straight to the point. That must be the target I am looking for.

"Lowee. It's a nation north from here. Why are you asking me that?"

"That's the thing I am looking for."

Analyzing… It is best to avoid showing my intention.

Trust in me? Over 65.27% by her heart rate and hormone.

This is the most convincing reason I can come up with.

"Before coming to this world, I fought that creature. It was causing havoc all around from where I came from. I sacrificed myself for greater good as my creator intended."

"Hmmm… I am not sure I can believe your story 100%. After all, the creature you are talking about disappeared."

"!?"

*Beep*

"Too shocked? Well, we got report from Lady Blanc. They have no idea where it went. There was no trace."

Analyzing my previous battle… the object was transferred to a human male. Unfortunately, damage from the battle erased facial recognition data.

Could the creature revert back to human? Possible.

"According to data, the creature still exists somewhere. It is still potential threat. I am the only one that can deal with it."

"Your reason?"

"I am the only one that actually fought it. What else do you need for proof?"

"I see… so what's our next course of action?" The woman immediately asks for help.

"You will have to help me rebuild myself. Then, together, we will eradicate the threat."

Best course of action: exploit this human to take control of everything available.

"Okay… I will see what I can do. But remember that I saved your life. Not even our ruler, Noire knows this. This is just between you and me. Defeating that creature is joint operation, not part of this deal. After we are done with this plan, you should return the favor. Like your knowledge, data and technology. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Anyway, it feels weird to talk to you without calling your name."

"You human designate yourself with something trivial."

"Well, it makes communication easier and more efficient."

*Buzzz*

"…Very well… call me… Valos."

"Valos… I like that. I am looking forward to working with you, Valos," Kei smiles and walks away. "Let me find some spare parts for you. Just wait here."

* * *

"Any sign of the creature?"

"No, we couldn't find any trace of it, ma'am."

While walking with Financier, I hear Blanc talking to someone through comm. Blanc is probably speaking to search team at the crash site. At least, I managed to hide my secret… for now.

"This way. Please," Financier politely guides me.

"T-thank you," I blush bit and lower my head shyly.

"No problem. By look of you, you must have been through rough situation. First, let me get you to shower. I can wash your back if you need."

"NO THANKS!" I shout out loud instantly. "I can wash myself."

"O-okay. Then, I will get clothes for you while you take shower."

"Phew~ thank you," I sigh deeply.

Isn't it only a wife who is allowed to wash her husband's back? I never heard a woman washing a total stranger, especially man. I thought that only happened in world of anime. Is any maid allowed to wash her master's back? I wonder… I look around this place. Nothing short of elegance. This is what it is like to live in king's castle. I better enjoy it as much as I can while I stay here. Then, we finally arrive at bathroom.

"Here. I will get fitting clothes for you while you take shower."

"Thank you."

I enter the bathroom and close the door. I look around to check how fancy it is. All neatly organized with gorgeous decoration here and there… Yeah five star hotel room, alright. Otherwise, this wouldn't be the residence of the ruler of this nation. I slowly untie the clothes covering my lower body.

"This world is pretty similar to my world. There is toilet. Those stuff seem to be shampoo, rinse and soap," I was carried away without questioning or nitpicking small details, but is there point in doing that when everything seems to be going smoothly? What about speaking in the same language? It's better to chalk that off as another 'other world fiction trope.' It will only cause headache for now.

I slowly walk toward shower. Then, I set temperature on warm level and lift up handle. It starts on cool temperature. Gradually, it switches to warm temperature I was looking for. I wet my hair first and add shampoo and thoroughly rub it.

"Smells great! Lemon flavor, huh?" I strongly massage my head skin. I was told that this technique rejuvenate hair. Then, I make sure all shampoo is washed away.

"Next is body wash. As for shower gel… here it is," I pick up lavender flavor. I squeeze out the gel on shower towel and start cleaning my body.

"Hmmm hmm," I hum as I enjoy rubbing my body from top to bottom. I gotta make sure no stench comes from me or girls won't talk to me before I can even help them. This would be a step toward remedying my first impression.

After seeing my body covered in foam, I let water wash away every single bit of foam. Steam fills the room as I walk out. I grab a white towel. I make sure my hair is dried enough. Roughly shaking my hair, I stop and move onto dry next area. My arms, armpits, belly, back, butt, legs… then feet.

"Now, we are talking!" I feel refreshed. Everything happened during short period of time. That's why it felt so long. It felt like I finally took shower after long time. Before I was about to exit, I paused and thought. "Better knock the door to make sure no one sees me naked again."

"Ms. Financier! You there?" I knock the door and ask.

"Yes, sir. I already brought clothes for you. And don't worry. I will be waiting outside."

"Thank you for your consideration."

After hearing her footstep, I open the door and see the clothes nicely organized.

"White T-shirt, underwear, red parka and jean… pretty good I guess," I was actually worried that she would bring some weird looking king class clothes that upper class wore during medieval age. I am glad I was proven wrong. I love being normal and living normal life. Nothing fancy or luxurious. I always feel grateful with what I have. That's how one can always feel happy.

First, I wear the underwear followed by jean. Then, the T-shirt. And finally the red parka. I look at a mirror and grin. I better repay the favor soon.

Then, I notice a pair of shoes. Thick winter boots. How considerate. I guess how I whined about cold weather really stuck to their mind. After setting myself up, I open the door and find Ms. Financier standing in front of me.

"Wow! I can't believe how caring you guys are! I don't where to start… how I am going to repay for all these…"

"You can do that after you have dinner with Lady Blanc. She is expecting you to come to the dining room. But you may look around while we prepare dinner."

"I see… w-wait! Do you mind if I help you with making dinner?"

"What? Sir, I can't allow that. You are our guest. It would be awkward for a guest to make meal," she startles bit with nervous look.

"Oh please~ kindness after kindness… it's all too much for me to pass. I know how to cook. I studied and practiced cooking a lot. I even work at part time job at a restaurant before switching to hospital work," I wink and thumbs up.

"B-but…"

"Trust me! I won't disappoint either you or Blanc. At least, allow me in the kitchen to see for yourself. It won't hurt bit, would it?"

"I-I guess you are right… okay, I will allow you to work with me and fellow cooks," she sighs and gulps. My resolute eyes must've been effective. "Follow me. The kitchen is this way."

* * *

 **Financier POV**

Mr. Bruce looks pretty nice, yet stubborn. I guess that's right combination for a good guy. Still… I wonder whether I made a right choice. I hope Lady Blanc won't scold me for this.

"We are here. Basilicom's kitchen," I open the door and show our kitchen. Cooks are busy preparing. Smell of ingredient is like always… mesmerizing and even seductive.

"So this is the kitchen. It's even bigger than one I used to work in," Mr. Bruce says with his eyes wide open. This must be his first time seeing kitchen of this caliber.

"Hello, Financier," the head chef greets me. "Oh! Who is that boy?"

"This is our guest. Lady Blanc brought him from somewhere."

"Are you here for tour?"

"No, I am here to help. After all kindness I received, I won't be satisfied until I return the favor. As for my cooking skill, don't worry. I have plenty of experience from working in a restaurant as well as practicing at home," Mr. Bruce takes of his parka and wears spare cooking uniform like he is so used to it.

"Uh. We can't allow that. Especially, you are our guest and a total stranger at that," another cook object to his decision.

"So you need a hand on preparing ingredients? Leave it to me!"

"I said…"

He ignores those cooks' heed and proceeds working on ingredients. Oh my… his hand movement is so fast. It's all blurry. Yet, his hands are precise. Within few seconds, an onion is finely chopped.

"Next?" He asks with huge grin. Everyone is speechless and dumbstruck.

"I-I guess you can help with handling vegetables at least."

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is change of plan," a Basilicom staff runs in and informs us. "CPUs of Planeptune, Leanbox and Lastation came here. Lady Blanc asked us to prepare dinner for them as well."

"So we have to make more meal… *sigh* Alright, you are in," the head chef allows him to participate.

"Now, we are talking. Action speaks louder than word after all," Mr. Bruce picks up another vegetable and start chopping.

I watch as they prepare food. He blends into them naturally. As I notice, he begins to take the lead. Yet, nobody seems to throw objection. I don't know who the real head chef is at this point… probably, Mr. Bruce? That's how he quickly managed to convince them through his action and skill. He wasn't joking when he boasted his cooking skill.

"Put chopped onions on each steak. It will soften meat."

"I have never seen this technique… Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes. From where I came from, everyone couldn't get enough of this."

It looks like our cooks are learning new cooking technique. I don't know what sorcery this is, but I believe he is in total control within short time. All I can do for now is watch. As cooking progresses, smell of food intensifies and becomes unbearably mind-numbing. Even with just smell, my body shivers bit. I wipe off my mouth as I drool. Finally, they seem finished with cooking.

"Okay. We are done. Let's serve our guests. They must be really hungry," Mr. Bruce speaks as he carries plates like a professional waiter.

"I think you did your part enough. I don't want you to do extra work," the head chef tries to stop him. "You are our guest. It would be awkward for a guest to serve his own dish."

"Like buffet?"

"I don't think that's how buffet works. Just let others…"

"No time to waste. Let's go!" with that, he rushes without listening to others. Other staff also quickly gathers plates and starts to follow him.

"That escalated quickly…" I stand still because of everything that happened so fast. Then, I follow them to witness how everything will unfold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blanc's POV**

"…This was supposed to be just between me and him," I am frowning with my eyes closed. "Why are you guys here?"

"We have been through a lot together. We are friends, right? So if something bad happens to friend, it's normal to take a look at least," Neptune smiles like usual with both of her hands supporting her chin.

"It looks like we had nothing left from that interdimensional portal crash on Lastation. After searching through the crash site, I left Kei to take care of more thorough research," Noire shakes her head.

"It's not like this is the first time we gathered like this for interdimensional portal," Vert smiles with her arms crossed. "Besides, I want to meet this survivor that Rom and Ram keep talking about."

"Bruce is a pretty nice guy! Yeah… he looked weird at first because of his outfit," Ram explains to Vert. She looks pretty happy.

"I'm sure you will like him, too *smile smile*," Rom also joins in.

"Oh wow! It's surprising to see both Rom and Ram praising a stranger like this. I am sensing romance flag. Heh heh~" Neptune leers at me with her humorous and trollish face.

"I know where you are going at, Neptune. No, I am not into him," I bluntly put end to her joke parade before she could start one.

"Oh boo~ Blanc, you don't have to be dense like that. This could be blessing from heaven!"

"Since all of us are here, this means he is a harem protagonist like a character from visual novel I currently play," Vert gets in and adds another ridiculous idea.

"Vert… don't set up ridiculous…" before I can finish my line.

"Sorry for the wait!" a certain guy barges in and shouted. I look at source of the voice. As soon as I see his face, my head goes down, and I exhale deeply.

"W-why are you serving dinner? What the hell were the cooks doing!?" I snap and yell. I clench my fist and raise it up.

"Hey Bruce!" Ram stands up and waves her hand at him.

"Hello, Ram."

"So that guy is the survivor from the crash site?" Noire asks as she stares at him.

"Yes. He is a pretty cool guy," Rom answers.

"Oh wow! Did you force your guest to make dinner, Blanc? I am very disappointed," Neptune tries to piss me off at wrong time.

"S-sorry Lady Blanc! We tried to stop him, but he didn't listen. We were taken aback by his cooking skill! We didn't know what to do except follow his lead," the head chef makes petty excuse.

"How can you allow our guest to do that? This will ruin our reputation! Ugh, I guess it's already ruined… Hey, Bruce! What's the meaning of this?"

"Repaying the favor. I am the guy who can't just receive kindness, but not return it. That's my motto."

"That's not my point! You are my guest! What kind of pathetic host would let guest be the server?"

"Like I said… repaying the favor. So ladies. It was my call, not Blanc. So don't point finger at her."

"Urgh… you are stubborn…" I sigh deeply as I grab my temple.

"Blanc. His dish looks so delicious! I want to taste it!" Ram begs me as she keeps jumping on her seat like a rabbit.

"What's done is done. It would be waste if we refuse his complete dish," Vert also adds.

"That settles!" Bruce and other staff walks with plates. One by one, they gently drop the plate to each one of us.

"What's this?"

"Chaliapin Steak. This is one of the dishes I kept practicing back in home. My father really loved it."

He is not an amateur. I can tell that just by smelling his dish. Damn… it's irresistible… I drool out of control. Then, I find out that I am not the only one with that reaction.

"…T-thank you for the meal!" Neptune jumps right in. As soon as she does, others follows.

*Chum*

*Yum*

There is dead silence as everyone takes a bite.

"!"

"Oh my!"

"I can't even describe…"

"Haaa~"

Everyone showed different reaction, but they are all positive.

"Delicious!" Ram repeats the same word as she puts a piece after another.

"So tender and soft…" Rom looks so happy and mesmerized that she would faint at any moment.

"This sauce… it must be red wine," Vert murmurs.

"Correct," Bruce snaps his finger.

"And he must've added soy sauce and potato starch. That explains this flavor and thickness," Noire adds.

"Bingo. You have a sharp tongue, lady."

We listen to his explanation as we continue eating. It looks like the steak almost blinked out of existence.

"These chopped onions heightens appetite, making me desire more as I eat," Neptune speaks about how she feels about this fish.

"Uh…" I hate to admit, but this is fantastic dish. No wonder my cooks lost control. It looks like he is also eating his own work on the table. "I admit… you are pretty good."

"I wasn't trying to prove myself, but repaying the favor. Remember?"

"Yeah…"

"Does that mean you will leave us once you feel you've done enough?" Rom looks like she is about to bust tear.

"Oh no. Don't get attached to me too much. I mean… you guys are nice and all, but I have my home to go back… although I don't know how to get back," Bruce tries to calm her down.

"I want Bruce to cook for us forever… I have idea! How about Bruce marry Blanc?" Ram suggests bold idea.

"Pfft!" I spit water due to surprise.

"I like you guys, but I am not into romance, okay? Marriage is way too sudden suggestion I cannot take."

"Why don't you work in Leanbox where I rule? I could use a man like you in a kitchen or butler. You look handsome and cute. You are kinda my liking," Vert tries to seduce him with her assets… she is indirectly pissing me off again. Argh… Can't you just let it go, Vert?

"I am sure your skill will shine at Lastation. We have industry. We have a lot of stuff that may interest you," Noire flips her twintail and winks at him.

"Meh~ don't listen to them. Planeptune, the land I rule has the most amazing stuff that make your eyes roll. Plus, you will have me and my cute, sexy little sister!" Neptune also joins in contest of show off. I am not sure when to put stop to this…

"No way we are letting you guys take away Bruce from us," Ram says as she hugs his arm.

"I don't want Bruce to leave us. *sniff sniff*" Rom also joins and hugs his other arm.

"Um… guys… I am sure each of you can take turn…" Bruce tries to calm them down.

I can't believe the harem flag Vert set up actually worked! Stupid flag! While I am in deep thought, they keep arguing. Noise eventually snaps me out and causes me to explode.

"Enough!" I shout.

Everyone becomes silent.

"This was supposed to be meeting between me and him. You guys are ruining it. We can talk about where he will live later. For now, I want to get straight to the point. I have some questions to ask."

"Shoot."

"Bruce, where are you exactly from?" I didn't want to turn dinner meeting into interrogation, but they forced my hands.

"USA. It's a country. I am proud of it."

"How did you get here?"

"I guess portal?"

"You sure you didn't come from the portal from the sky? Where there was huge explosion?"

"Do you think I could've survived the explosion and crash?"

"N-no…" I still see glimpse of liar from his face. He must be hiding something, but I can't dig in deeper without clue.

"Blanc. Please do not turn the mood sour. Plus, he must've been stressed out coming to this dimension all of sudden and working in new environment," Vert intervenes and comes to his defense.

"Yeah. Vert is right. Don't be mean to him," Ram joins in.

"You guys are right. Sorry that I lost control."

"No problem. Anyone can snap out under certain condition. I may look like carefree and optimistic guy, but I do have my own dark side," he points his thumb at himself.

"So from what I have gathered so far, nothing is left from crash site on Lowee side… except Bruce. And he didn't come through that portal."

"How can I go back to my home?" He takes deep breath and asks.

"I am sure we can talk about that later. Histoire should be able to come up with something," I assure him that we would find the path.

"Thanks for the promise. There are people back there who would be missing me," he looks down and breathes deeply. "But… but if the worst case scenario like getting stuck in this dimension, that's fine by me. I was told to expect the worst to avoid disappointment."

"Nah~ don't be pessimistic. You will be alright," Neptune tabs his shoulder and soothes him.

"Who knows? I was sent here for a reason."

"BTW, how did you become so good at cooking?" Rom stares at him and asks.

"Since my mother died when I was a baby, my father took care of me. When I grew old enough, I noticed my father heavily relied on fast food and restaurants. So I decided to learn cooking, so he could eat delicious meal everytime he came back from work. He also passed away to meet mother afterlife."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"Since then, cooking became a part of survival. A mean to reduce eating expanse."

"You don't have to worry about money here. We will take care of you," Rom smiles as she holds his hand.

"I am pretty sure it should be other way around, Rom. Besides, my motto won't allow me to leave here if I become further indebted. Please understand my situation."

"Of course, we do."

"Or interdimensional portal linking this world and your world can be created and made permanent. It happened before here, so there is example," Noire brings a good example.

"BTW, I am sorry that I forgot to ask this. I got carried away, thinking about serving other guests. Who are you guys?"

"Oh you are right! My name is Noire. I am CPU of Lastation," she puts her hands on her chest proudly.

"I am Neptune! From Planeptune! I'm CPU as well," Neptune follows in and introduces herself.

"And I am Vert. I rule Leanbox. You may come with me and enjoy time there," Vert flexes her breasts as if seducing him. Or is she trying to piss me off?

"Nice to meet you guys. But I believe I should stay here for a while. I owe Blanc big favor. My belief bounds me here. And I am still getting used to this world, so suddenly going to another nation will confuse me a lot. But don't worry. I am sure I will take tour on each of your nation," he smiles, winks and thumbs up. Cheeky bastard.

"I understand. I will be waiting for you. Or I will come visit you time to time."

"Yeah so will I!" Neptune points to herself.

"Thank you for the meal, Bruce. It was pleasure meeting you. I have to go back to country. I got call. See you next time," Noire waves hand at him, transforms and flies away.

"So CPUs are basically rulers of particular nations and have special ability to transform. Am I right?" he is learning faster than I expected.

"Yup. Watch me!" a pillar of light engulfs Neptune, and she transforms into Purple Heart. "This is my HDD. Purple Heart."

"Oh wow… unlike Noire and Blanc, your alternate form look quite different from normal."

"Yes. This sexy figure is charming, isn't it? If you come with me… perhaps, I will let you enjoy me in this form."

"I am pretty sure I made it clear. I am not into romance at all. Nothing against you or your body. BTW, you look hot, but that's beside point."

"Okay. But I bet you will change your mind!" another light shows around her, and she reverts back to her normal self. "I will stick around to learn more about you."

"Bruce. Would you please play with us? I got some idea," Rom yanks him.

"Sure."

"I wanna play with Bruce, too! I am in!" Ram shouts and joins in.

"Then, that settles. I am also gonna join!"

"Sorry that I have to make you babysit my little sisters, Bruce," I tab his shoulder.

"Don't be. This is little to nothing compared to how much I owe you guys."

I realize that I have been harsh to such a nice guy. I begin to smile as he gets dragged by the three girls.

"I am starting to feel zealous, Blanc," Vert comes next to me. "I wonder when he will be available to me."

"I will let you know. It's not he is my property."

"Hmm… it looks like your little sisters want you to be with him… so why not make their wish come true?" Vert tabs my shoulder and asks.

"Don't even think about it."

"Then, I will take him one day. So your little sisters will follow him and me as result."

"…I don't know what to say."

* * *

 **Valos POV**

"You surely are quite busy," the woman comes to me with objects I requested.

"Machine doesn't need rest unlike flash."

"I am pretty sure even machine needs rest due to overheat and maintenance."

*Brrr*

"I am far beyond your understanding."

"Then, prove with action."

"Which is what I am doing at the moment."

She looks at me and around. I can see bit of shock from her face.

Target's heart rate increased by 26.3%.

My consciousness spreads through mechanical parts that this human brought. I keep organizing and modifying them for more power and efficiency. I recover memory data and improve it with each step. My wires keep moving and attaching to each object. Then, I convert them to parts of me.

"So you are like living machine," she asks as she moves around and touches my expanded body.

"Yes, I evolved to be self-replicating."

"But why did you require my help if that's true?"

"The creature I fought had special attack that nullified my regeneration ability. I am currently calculating and coming up with solution for that. And I wasn't that advanced during my initial confrontation."

"I see… that's why you are working non-stop."

"Correct. I am evolving as we speak. Still, I am not fully prepared."

"This is why I brought another nice upgrade," the woman shows a small tablet showing certain blue print.

"Satellite?"

Scanning… Model Name: RTX-GF2105004. Military purpose satellite.

"Yes. It's brand new project. There isn't even a prototype yet. I am sure you can make this thing come true with your technology."

"I can give it a try…" I connect to the tablet with one of my wires and begins to download the blue print data.

"How is it?"

"This proves to be useful. Furthermore, I can improve it further," I start assembling parts and frames and building foundation for this equipment.

Reconfiguring existing data and materials. Converting objects into superior alloy in molecular level.

*Beep-beep*

Foundation at 57%... 68%... 94%... 100%

"Oh wow… that was really fast."

"It's only beginning."

Starting main frame construction. Expected to finish within 7 minutes.

The human is simply awestruck her with eyes wide open. She silently watches as I construct the satellite from scratch.

"Not even our most talented engineer can make it this fast."

"That's limit of organism, especially humans. You humans are quite inefficient and wasteful."

"Yet, you rely on that human's help to begin with."

"Sometimes, it is necessary to forsake my belief for greater good. Special circumstance requires different approach. But you are exception among humans. I give you that."

"Tch, you are pretty lousy."

We trade our thought as I smoothly progress. She calmly observes how the satellite is constructed.

Construction complete.

"So it's finally here."

"Building from blue print is like a child copying from answer sheet to me. You haven't grasped what I am capable of. I am going to add my idea and vision into this."

Analyzing… possible further enhancement and modification at 580%.

I carefully apply modification and alter certain parts. She doesn't know what this will bring even in her wildest dream. She is so thoroughly engulfed in my enormous capacity that she doesn't see my motive. I can backstab her, but I want to take time and have fun with her. In the meantime, I download information from all over this nation without her noticing.

Scanning and analyzing downloaded data: Share… CPU… possible new source of energy.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twins' Room**

"Giddy up!" Ram shouts as she kicks my left thigh.

*Neigh!*

That's me trying to imitate a horse. I am carrying Rom and Ram on my back while I use both arms and legs to run like a horse. On top of that, I am holding a rope in my mouth.

"Fufu~ good boy," Rom pats my head like treating an animal companion. When I leer at her, I can see her smile. That naturally brings smile to my face.

I run around the room. Then, I move outside the room.

* * *

 **Basilicom Hall**

The twins keep cheering and jumping on my back. Their weight is pretty light compared to weight training I did back in the gym I attended. I am glad to see all the training paying off like this. As I rush through the hall, I meet Vert and Blanc.

"Isn't that lovely sight? Babysitting? How kind~" Vert looks at us and compliments.

"I hope my little sisters are not bothering you too much," Blanc looks worried about me.

"Don't worry. My back is pretty strong. These girls weigh like feathers to me."

"Oh, is that so?" Neptune comes behind me and asks. "Then, would you mind if I take the third seat?"

"I don't think Bruce can support three people at the same time…" Rom mumbles.

"Yeah, his back is already crowded, right now. So you better take your turn," Ram looks back and points at Neptune.

"But he said you guys weigh like nothing! So I am joining!" As soon as she finishes her line, she jumps and lands on my back, right behind the twins.

"Ugh!" I almost collapse, but I put strength due to her warning. For a moment, I feel something twitching within me, but I guess it's my imagination. After few seconds, my body gets used to this weight.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Blanc asks me. "Neptune, you shouldn't act so childish."

"Yep. I am perfectly fine. So, don't blame her."

"You are too kind. Don't you think?"

"Everything I have done and will do is for sake of my motto."

"Um… it's bit crowded here," Rom wriggles bit in discomfort.

"We are all set! Move, horse!" Neptune shouts.

"Yes, ma'am," I start to move again. I pass between Vert and Blanc and accelerate.

"Yeah! Now we are talking!"

"Bruce… you are pretty strong and durable. *smile*"

"Are you sure you don't wanna marry Blanc? You can be our brother-in-law, so you can always be with us and play like this forever!"

"I heard that, Ram!" I hear Blanc's angry voice from behind. I keep hearing Blanc's and Vert's voice until I run far away.

"I don't want to repeat myself, but I am not into romance. There are other ways we can be together beside that, okay?" I stop for a moment, raise my hand and pat Ram on her head.

"Okay, if you put it that way."

"Hey, Bruce!" C-sha shouts and waves at me. "So you are babysitting them by playing a horse yourself, huh?"

"Pretty much," I nod.

"Hey, C-sha. We are having blast! Bruce is carrying three on his back!" Ram happily explains.

"You sure you are not giving hard time?" C-sha asks.

"Just look at him. He is perfectly fine," Neptune points at me and smiles.

"What she said," I confirm.

"Hmm… just don't put too much pressure on him by forcing him to do this further. He just came from that crash site, remember?"

"Understood. I will make sure we will stop playing this at right time," Rom assures and promises C-sha.

"Let's go, Mr. horse!"

*Neigh*

With that, I accelerate again with the three on my back. I can see smile on C-sha's face before that. How long has it been since I have been without family? Is this what family feels like? I know that humanity is wired to reproduce and make family, but I am not sure. At least, I guess social part is engraved in me. I kept saying that I am not into romance, but is that true? Am I trying to suppress my true feeling for sake of helping others? I wonder…

* * *

 **C-sha POV**

"Oh wow… he really captured heart of those girls in short period of time…" I murmur as I watch Bruce running like a horse with Neptune, Rom and Ram on his back. How should I say… womanizer? But he said he wasn't into romance. Of course, he is definitely not a pedophile. It's good that Rom and Ram seem to get an older brother. I start walking to the same direction I was. Then, I meet familiar faces.

"Oh hey, Blanny and Vert," I shout to get their attention.

"Hey, C-sha. Did you meet Bruce?" Blanny asks.

"I did. It looks like he became an older brothers to Rom and Ram. I can't believe they bonded in such short time. But I guess he has charm of old brother."

"I think that's why Ram insisted on marriage between him and Blanc. How adorable that they want an older brother," Vert smiles and giggles.

"V-Vert!" Blanny instantly blushes and stares at Vert.

"If Blanc doesn't want, then how about you, C-sha? Didn't you see him naked and cover him with your clothes? It is said that a woman must marry a man if she sees him naked."

"M-me? W-w-who said such nonsense? Are you saying that Ram should marry Bruce because she saw him naked!?"

"Of course not. Ram is not mature enough, but you are."

"I-I mean… I dressed him without seeing _that_!"

"Oh~ are you sure?" Vert sniffs with devilish smile.

"Yes! I am 100% sure! Look. I know where you are going at. You are trying to set us up, right?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure both of you are not into him. I am sure he will have good time in Leanbox. With him, Rom and Ram will surely follow him to Leanbox. I call it two birds with one stone."

"Vert… I haven't forgotten what you did to my little sisters during Lowee race!"

"Relax. I am just teasing you guys bit, but I am serious about the first part."

"Are you seriously considering taking Bruce to Leanbox?"

"Oh yes! His cooking skill is enough to prove that he can work well in my basilicom. Not to mention his personality."

"I am not sure whether cooking skill alone is enough to warrant a position there…" I slowly object to her bold proposition.

"How he managed to get used to this environment in his first day is very impressive. Not to mention, he quickly put all those cooks under his control."

"I see your point. I told you it's not like I own him. I am sure C-sha feels the same."

"Then, do you mind if I bring him to Leanbox?"

"Short visit? Why not?" I relax and try not to get caught up in her mood.

"Well, I am thinking more than that."

"I am pretty sure Bruce has home to return to."

"You are right. I should be just grateful for even short visit." Vert nods in agreement. "Not to mention Neptune and Noire are waiting their turn."

"I guess living alone helped him develop such positive personality," Blanc ponders and supports her chin with her hand. "But I still have bad feeling about him… I don't know how to explain this.

"Are you still doubting him? I ask, looking at her.

"It somehow feels too convenient. You know if everything goes too smoothly, that's kind of omen, right?"

"We better not worry about stuff that may or may not happen."

"And what about that giant dragon? It's weird that it just vanished."

"Blanc, just relax. Everything will be fine."

"I hope you are right…"

* * *

 **Kei POV**

"So how this is, huh? Our military satellite," I ask Valos to confirm one more time.

"Yes, it is monument of our combined effort," it speaks with its usual mechanical voice. I got used to this voice.

"So what did you add?"

"Ion canon modified from my data. New type of scanner that can scan even tiny targets. It can cover entire Gamindustri."

"So does this mean we can track that thing down?"

"If it shows up with its specific energy signature."

"Is this ready for launch?"

"Absolutely. I already finished tuning this thing."

"Then, go ahead," I gesture and urge him to launch the satellite.

"Before I proceed, may I ask this? Why do you hide me from your leader?"

"It's none of your business."

"But we are using this country's resource. She will notice me soon."

"Fine… I guess you can consider this as surprise gift. I just want to introduce you at the right time."

"Is that truly so?"

"Yeah, I trust you. You helped me greatly. You enhanced and improved Basilicom system and brought innovation. You are keeping our deal."

"But my quest is not tied to that deal. My quest is our mutual goal. It's for sake of the entire world."

"I see. Anyway, enough of talk. We better proceed before that creature shows up like you fear."

"On it."

 **Brrrrrrr**

I hear constant loud sound vibrating my eardrums. I put a sunglass just to be safe. I won't reveal who is responsible for this. I will take the credit.

 **Sssshhhhh!**

I watch as the rocket ascends with pillar of fire and smoke. It reaches stratosphere in short span. It didn't mention more advanced engine boost. With this, we should have upper hand against other nations. And we should be more prepared against another threat like before.

* * *

 **Valos POV**

Reaching the orbit in 30sec. 19… 7… arrived at destination.

Connection is intact. I have to unfold each piece at once.

The satellite starts expanding and showing off various parts. Wings extend so they can absorb all kinds of radiation for energy conversion. Not to mention self-replenishing reactor that theoretically should supply infinite amount of energy. Radar sensor goes upward and spreads. It is now ready to scan the entire land.

"The satellite finished formation. Do you like to see full picture?" I gently ask the woman.

"Shoot."

I project hologram showing screen from certain view point.

"This is how Gamindustri looks like from the orbit… wonderful…" she murmurs like she is awestruck.

"I am just getting started."

*Beep-beep-beep*

*Brrbrrr*

The scanner begins to work. It is now scanning the entire Gamindustri in search of our target. It's fortunate that the creature's energy signature wasn't lost during the conflict. I also project scanner UI on the screen.

"So any sign of the creature?"

"No. Nothing close to that, so far."

"Perhaps, Lady Blanc was right. It just vanished," she sighs lightly and shakes her head.

"That can't be right. It must be hiding within a certain individual… didn't you say the creature landed on Lowee?"

"Yes, that's where it disappeared without any trace."

Zooming in at the last whereabouts of the creature… location confirmed.

The screen zooms in and shows clear picture of the crash site.

"So, this is the crash site."

"Still no sign of the creature. I hacked into Lowee's network, but I couldn't find additional information."

"You are treading thin ice with that. It can lead to international dispute between Lastation and Lowee," she changes her tone and stares at me.

"As long as I am not spotted, it won't matter. Besides, it will require all of Gamindustri to deal with that monster."

"I hope we wouldn't reach that point. It's best to end that with Lastation alone."

"But if the situation becomes dire and requires more?"

"If there is no other way? Then, I guess you will be right."

I must set up situation right. I should be able to lure all four CPUs at right time, but I must wait patiently.

*Brr-brrrr-brrr*

I secretly scan and analyze Lastation without the woman realizing. I spot multiple contamination and pollution here and there. Just like back in earth, humans here are also wasteful and infectious. Such vermin. Or virus destroying hosts that feeds them. Ultimately, destroying their own source of life. They need cleansing, but I have to wait. This is not the time yet.

"So about the creature… do you believe it is still lurking somewhere?" she asks with a suspicious face.

"Yes, positive."

"Then, how do we flush it out?"

"Oh, you will see…"

* * *

 **Lowee Basilicom**

"That was fun, Bruce," Neptune hops off from my back. Then, she transforms. I listen to her mature voice. I can't believe this is the same person. "After you are done here, visit my nation, Planeptune."

"Sure I will."

"We will ask Blanc and then bring him to you, Neptune!" Ram also gets off me and waves at her. "See you later!"

"Bye," Rom also waves her hand.

I watch Neptune… I mean Purple Heart graciously flying away. I would be lying if I say I am not even slightly charmed by her figure.

"Well then. It's time for you two to go to bed," I hold hands of the little girls and start walking. I still can't believe that these cute girls helped me arrive here… I guess technically only Rom did, but it was nice talking to Ram. It's miracle that I earned their trust in such short time. I guess I have good personality… or I was so desperate that my diplomacy skill kicked in. Whatever… it worked fine in the end. That's all that matters.

"Bruce… Bruce," Rom yanks me.

"Yes?"

"Would you please read a story book for us?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Really? Yeah!" Ram jumps in excitement. In the end, they are just innocent kids. I guess their alternate forms may be different.

* * *

 **Twin's Room**

We are back to their room. Just colorful and adorable environment fitting to these girls. It smells good. Somewhat, I feel I don't belong here because my stench can ruin… maybe, I am being too humble. They asked me to read a book, and I accepted their request. There is no backing away.

"So which book do you want me to read?"

"This one!" Ram picks up a book from the bookshelf and hands it to me.

"Let me see… Adventure of Rink?" I pick up the book and read the title. "Pretty simple adventure book I guess. Alright. Let's settle on the bed."

"Yeah!"

"*Pit pat**Pit pat*"

I watch as the twins lie on the bed and cover themselves with a blanket and stare at me with cute sparkling eyes.

"All set?"

"No," Ram bluntly says.

"What gives?"

"Would you mind sitting between us, so we can read together?" Rom asks as she grabs the blanket.

"I thought you only wanted my voice. Oh well. I don't care either way," I lift my leg high enough to pass Ram and take a spot between them as Rom requested. After covering myself in blanket as well, I hold out the book and look my sides. I see both Rom and Ram approaching me. Then, they get close to me and lean on me. I sniff and turn back to the book.

"Long time ago…" just like a regular fairy tale book, it's standard beginning. But I guess that should be enough for these innocent children. "There was a boy named 'Rink.' He lived happy life in his village…"

Rom and Ram are so immersed that they hardly blink. I continue reading with voice acting I can think from watching movies and anime. I may sound amateurish, but they don't seem to mind that. They concentrate on the book as they keep leaning on me and hugging me. I keep looking at them back and forth. I just can't help but smile more each time. Time passes as I try to imitate each character from the book.

"Stupid Rink! He thinks he can control me just because we share the same body! Nobody orders Graku around! Nobody!"

"Oh, come on Graku! We gotta help them! Without you, they will die! Don't be selfish. Or it will be your turn next!"

I try to voice two characters. I take bold, rough and intimidating voice for Graku and soft, gentle yet brave voice for Rink. Man… this is pretty tough. I think I am going to have hoarse throat. I am amazed that voice actors and actresses manage to pull multiple voices. This makes me appreciate them even more. On the other hand, I don't know why, but this somehow feels déjà vu. That feeling gives me momentary pause.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Ram shakes my arm and asks.

"U-uh. Oh! I am fine. I think I focused so much that I lost my mind," I shake my head and answers.

"I felt like there were actually two characters talking to each other," Rom smiles and giggles. "I guess you actually became at least one of them."

"Maybe, you are right," I also laugh and put my hand behind my head. "A-anyway…"

I get back to voice acting. The girls also resumes to listening. This time, I try not to lose track. Again, time flies by as I flip pages and read the book. Mimicking female voice is tough, but I manage it by lowering and softening my voice as much as I can. I don't know how many roles I have taken so far… like 7~8 at least? I have to say… it's pretty deep and interesting for children book.

"So they live happily ever after…" I close both my eyes and the book. Then, I sigh out of relief. Next, I look to my sides.

Both Rom and Ram sleep soundly while still leaning on me.

"Hey, Rom. Ram. Are you awake?" I lightly shake both of them. I only hear bit of snoring and breathing. I make sure they are asleep.

Then, I slowly get off the bed and let them lie on pillows. I move them close to each other and cover them with the blanket. Perfect. Next, I walk with as little noise as possible and turn off the light. The room becomes pitch black. Then, I close the door and make my leave.

*Yawn*

I don't know how I managed to pull all these acts in one day, but my body clearly shows sign of fatigue. My starts slowly closing, and my knees begins to shake and drop. Damn... I forgot to ask where I am supposed to sleep. At least, I should meet Blanc before I go to… my body won't listen. I helplessly fall to the floor.

Zzzzzz…

* * *

 **Blanc POV**

"There. That should be for rough draft for my next novel," I stretch my arms and then turn off my computer.

"I hope Rom and Ram haven't put too much pressure on Bruce. It wouldn't give good impression about us."

I decide to check on my little sisters. Just like always, few lights give me clear path during night time. Still, it's dark. I hope they all went to sleep. Now that I think about it… I haven't told him where to sleep! How careless of me… Neptune and Vert will definitely make fun of me if they find this out! So I start running toward their room. Before I am about to reach their room…

*Gasp*

My fear came true… I see Bruce lying with his face down. Poor guy… he must've been really tired… it can't be helped, considering what he went through…

"Damn, brats! I better teach them how to treat a guest!" I shout out loud and march into their room. My anger cools down upon sightseeing.

Rom and Ram are sleeping peacefully. I don't need to turn on light as slight light from outside is bright enough to show them. I guess Bruce really did good job on taking care of them. Waking up and lecturing them won't be effective. I better scold them after they wake up. I silently close the door and turn my attention to Bruce.

"Bruce… Bruce? You there?" I shake him. He is definitely out cold. "*Sigh* I guess there is no other choice…"

I pick him up and wrap his arm around my shoulder. Then, I start carrying him to a guest room. I am mostly dragging, but he is taller than me, so this is the best I can do for him. After reaching the room, I open the door, lay him on a bed and cover him with a blanket.

"Hmm. He kinda looks cute when he is asleep," I get close to his face and examine. I gently pat his head and smile. "What a crazy guy… he cares about others so much that he managed to earn many people's trust in such short time… I can't deny that there is charm in this guy. A-anyway… good night."

After confirming that he is sleeping, I leave the room and close the door. I guess I have been bit harsh to him. I better make up for that and what he did later.


	6. Chapter 6

*Yawn*

"Where am I?" I open my eyes and, twist my neck and stretch arms. As I get back to my sense, I realize that I am on a bed. Then, I look around to check where I am right now.

"Last thing I remember is collapsing on the floor… someone must've carried me to this room… oh man… I owe another favor," I scratch my head and get off the bed. I instinctively look for a bathroom and found it. I walk toward the bathroom, open its door and enter.

"Everything is all set," I said as I automatically pick up toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. Then, I diligently clean my teeth without leaving stench. I momentarily forget I am using stuff that is not my own. Then, again… what isn't at this point? I should be grateful. That's all I can do… oh and repaying the favor… I don't know how long that will take…

*Knock knock*

"Mr. Bruce, are you there?" Financier knocks on the door and asks.

"Yeah, I am brushing my teeth," I answer straight away after spitting out water to clear my mouth.

"Okay. Lady Blanc wants to have breakfast with you… oh and…"

"I am going to help with preparing breakfast at least. I am pretty sure Blanc ordered you to tell me not to…" I walk to the door and open it to see her face to face. "Just like the last time, watch me from behind if you want to, but don't interfere."

"B-but Lady Blanc doesn't want to put burden on her guest. She believes you've already done enough."

"Oh yeah? Sorry. I don't think so. I also have pride when it comes to cooking. I tend to eat food that I prepare. I admit I have eaten food made by others, but they have been rare cases in my life."

"How about this one time, you sit back and wait?"

"No thanks. Here I go!" I rush past her and toward the kitchen. I roughly memorized structure of this building, so I should be able to locate the kitchen in time. I can hear her voice becoming smaller as I run.

* * *

 **Blanc POV**

"Rom. Ram. You know why I call both of you here, right?" I frown and stare at my little sisters.

"So we can eat breakfast together," Ram spreads her arms and says out loud joyfully.

"No," I bluntly reject.

"Then what?" Rom asks.

"That's because…" before I can finish my words.

"Your breakfasts are ready!" someone marches in and shouts. This voice… not again…

"Yeah!"

"*Sniff sniff* they smell good."

Bruce is carrying four plates on him. Each plate on his hands and arms… like a professional waiter.

"You didn't have to do this. You already did enough of payback."

"Well, you did carry me to the room while I was sleeping," he says as he lays down each plate in front of us.

"How did you…"

"I can see that through your face."

"I-I… ugh… I guess there is no point in hiding… and that's what I was about to tell these kids," I facepalm and sigh deeply. "I know that Rom and Ram put too much pressure on you. That's why you collapsed near their room… Rom. Ram. What have you done to him?"

"After horse ride? He read a book for us next to us," Ram said after she looks at me, Rom and then Blanc.

"Ram is speaking truth," Rom comes out to defend Ram. I guess they are telling me truth, but…

"He was running in cold weather. He cooked for all of us. After that, he played a horse for you two and read a book on top of that… don't you think you asked too…"

"Enough, Blanc. It was choice that I accepted their request. I could've rejected if I wanted to, but I didn't. These two helped me when I was in trouble. So I decided to help them in return as much I can. I didn't take my condition into consideration. I didn't feel tired till the last moment."

"W-we didn't know he was that tired… *sniff*" I can see Rom almost dropping tear.

"Oh don't feel bad, okay? It was my fault," Bruce calms down Rom as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Bruce… you are too kind for your own good… I think that quirk will rather backfire later on," I lower my head and sigh deeply.

"I am in perfect shape now, so no worry. Anyway, let's start eating breakfast. The soup will get cold," he points to food he made. Salad, omelet and soup. Rom and Ram already took bite before me.

"Hmmm…. Delicious! What kind of sauce is this?"

"Just experimental. It's mix of oyster sauce and honey. It's good that this place has all the ingredients I need."

These foods prove his skill once again. On one hand, I want to taste more of his dishes. On the other hand, it's rude to keep him here for our own good, but if he feels comfortable and wants to stay here, what can I say? If Rom and Ram want him here, maybe…

"Salad… I don't like vegetable that much, but if this was made by Bruce… then, I guess I may give it a try…" Rom picks up salad with a fork and puts it into her mouth. I didn't expect to see that coming. He kinda pulled a magic trick with his cooking skill.

"*Yum yum* Sour sauce actually stimulates appetite!"

"It's another experiment: my version of balsamic sauce with twist. I am glad that you finally get to learn taste of vegetable. You have to eat balanced diet to maintain good health."

"I will keep that in mind. *smile smile*"

"BTW, Blanc. Didn't you tell me someone called 'Histoire' may know about a return ticket to my home?"

"You are right… hmmm… Rom, Ram. After you two are done eating breakfast, why don't you bring Bruce to Planeptune?"

"Will you not come with us?" Rom asks. I have to explain her why.

"I am going to explore the crash site. I don't think there is much to do for Bruce here while I am gone."

"If you put it that way," he grins.

"You are the one that stick yourself here, not me."

"I know. Well then. Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Ram jumps and yells after finish her meal.

"We will carry you just like last time," Rom approaches him and holds his hand.

"Thanks. I am counting on you two."

"Okay, I will call Neptune that you three are on the way."

* * *

 **Rom POV**

*Few minutes later

"This air feels nice especially I am wearing clothes," Bruce smiles and inhales deeply. I am holding his left hand, and Ram is holding his right hand. He is perfectly balanced. Hee hee~

"Don't worry! There is no way you we will drop you!" Ram tries to assure him. Of course, he is safe with us.

"Just like the last time. I believe in you although that kind of saying tends to be red flag… well, let's not overthink."

We see several towns below like little dots. Ocean far too our left side. Just peaceful after we worked together to protect this world. They are like toys.

"Rom, did you contact Nepgear?"

"Yep. I know that Blanc already contacted Neptune, but fellow CPU candidates should stick together. Hee hee~"

"Nepgear… CPU candidate… let me guess. She is a little sister of Neptune, right?" Bruce asks after pondering.

"Right, she is our friend. Together, we defeated super strong foes and saved our sisters before," Ram proudly explains what I was about to say. Our minds are connected since we are twins.

"No doubt about that. I already witnessed your power. I'm pretty sure Nepgear should be on par with you guys at least."

I like how Bruce quickly figure out. It makes much easier to explain.

"I see a wonderful city ahead. Is that Planeptune?" he points forward.

"Yes."

"It looks pretty futuristic… probably more so than the best city in my nation," Bruce looks pretty amazed. "It has different feel from Lowee… and just like how I arrived at Lowee, we will land on that building, right? The tallest one."

"Yes, that's Planeptune Basilicom where Neptune and Nepgear live," I happily answer. "I am pretty sure they will greet us at the balcony."

"Just looking at your face, I am pretty confident that she is a nice girl."

"Yes, she is. She is so kind and caring like you."

"U-uh… thank you for compliment, Rom," he blushes and turns his head away. He looks funny when he blushes like that.

As we chit chat, we finally arrive at the destination. I see Neptune and Nepgear waving at us.

* * *

 **Planeptune Basilicom's balcony**

I see a familiar face. That's definitely Neptune. And who is the other girl? Is she?

"Hey, Rom. Is that Nepgear?"

"Yes."

"I think many people would've confused Nepgear as an older sister."

"So was she told numerous times."

Just like the last time, Rom and Ram gently and safely land me. I walk toward Neptune and Nepgear and offer handshake.

"Hi, we meet again," I shake her hand and look at Nepgear. "And nice to meet you, Nepgear."

"Nice to meet you, too, Bruce. I already heard about you," she smiles and shakes my hand as well. "Your cooking skill is amazing, right? I want to see for myself."

"Well… I am not that special"

"Oh~ don't try to be humble. It's okay to be honest," Neptune taps my side with her elbow.

"How about this? You prepare lunch. I will prepare desert and tea," Nepgear winks and points at me.

"Okay. So how many people do I have to cook for?"

"Let me see… me, you, Neptune, Rom, Ram, Histoire and Uni."

"Who is Uni?"

"Oh, Uni is here?" Both Ram and I ask different questions at the same time.

"She is Noire's little sister. Since Noire talked so much about Bruce's cooking back at her home, she got curious about you. She asked Blanc about you. Blanc told her that you, Rom and Ram would come here. Then, she contacted me."

"So that's how she got here. Okay, so I have to prepare meal for 7 people, correct?"

"Make that 9!" Someone suddenly shouts and makes into the scene.

"Oh hey, Uzume! And another me!" Neptune greets newcomers. Oh boy… I didn't see that coming.

"Who are these two?" I ask.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Uzume Tenuboshi," the orange-haired girl points her thumb toward herself.

"And I am Neptune from another dimension! You can just call me Big Nep to differentiate from other Neptune," tall version of Neptune offers her hand for handshake. I naturally react to that and shook her hand. "We just heard about your cooking as we teleported here."

"How was your trip?" Rom asks.

"Yeah, it was fun. Going through different dimension and fighting tons of monsters," Uzume giggles and scratches her head.

"Well, I am not sure I am up for this task… with this many people…" I mumble.

"No worry. You can do this! There is just one more person compared to yesterday dinner," Ram yanks and cheers me. I am totally flattered.

"Maybe, cooking for all of us would be too much for us. I want to watch how he cooks, so may I join him?" Nepgear approaches and says pretty close to my face. Her sparkling eyes make it hard for me to deny.

"Yeah, I can use some help. I wasn't the only one who cooked all those meals yesterday after all."

"So what do you have in mind?" Uzume also approaches me.

"Hmm…" I ponder for a while. "I am going to make boiled duck with seasoned chives and udon with duck oil as base."

"That sounds interesting and appetizing," Neptune comes close to my face and joins the conversation.

"This dish is something I came up with on my own… well there was inspiration, but it is mostly my idea," I say confidently. "Anyway, does this place all the ingredients I need?"

"What are they?"

"Here…" I explain every ingredient I need for the food.

"Hmmm….. I think we have onions and seasoning here, but not the rest. Shall we go shopping?" Nepgear asks after checking the list.

"That would be great. Thanks for the help."

"May I join in as well?" Big Neptune suddenly whispers me.

"O-oh. Sure. Why not?"

"Then, let me join as well. I want to see how you pick up ingredients," Uzume giggles.

"I wanna help Bruce with shopping, too!"

"Me as well."

The twins come in and holds my hands. I notice they reverted back to their normal forms while I was not paying attention to them.

"I think we are running low on pudding, so I am coming as well."

"Neptune, too much pudding is not good," Nepgear warns her sister.

"Don't worry. I can just abuse HDD for calorie burnout."

"So I guess the transformation takes huge chunk of energy, huh?" I shrug.

"Yes. That's how we use our power," Rom answers.

"I want to explore this place as we walk down to the 1st floor."

"Okay, we will guide you throughout our Basilicom. Then to the market," Nepgear smiles and gestures her hand toward the door.

* * *

 **Uni POV**

"What's up with Noire? She keeps talking about this Bruce guy. His cooking? Is that the only reason she keeps talking about him?" I sit back and relax on a soft and comfortable couch. Yet, this guy who I never even met keeps lingering in my mind.

"Hey, Uni," I see Nepgear waving her hand at me. She is walking with others. Of course, I know them. Neptune, Rom, Ram, Uzume, Neptune from other dimension… and the lastly, there is unfamiliar face.

"Hi, Nepgear. Is this guy?"

"Let me introduce him. His name is Bruce."

"Hi. You are Uni, right? I heard you came here waiting," he smiles and waves at me as well. Ugh… why does he look so carefree?

"N-no… I didn't… I mean…"

"Just be honest, Uni. You came here for his cooking," Ram leers at me. She really loves teasing.

"Ugh… Noire wouldn't stop talking about his cooking skill, so I decided to come here to check myself. Happy now?"

"No need to go overboard like that. I believe anyone can cook. It's nothing special," he continues on lecturing me. "It just takes effort, time and practice."

"I want to see your skill for myself. Don't get wrong idea. It's not like I couldn't wait to see you…"

"Oh really?" Neptune glares at me. "As expected from Noire's little sister. You are terrible at hiding your feeling~"

"S-shut up! What do you know about my thought and feeling?"

"Um… I think we should move on. I don't want my guests to go hungry," Bruce intervenes and says. "Are you going to come with us?"

"Um… o-okay. I will! Just to see how you pick your ingredients!"

With that, I start following them. I can hear few of them talking about my behavior, but what do they know? Maybe… I have been too nervous or harsh toward him… but it couldn't be helped. Noire didn't make it easy for me… no… I shouldn't blame her, but myself.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

 **Market**

 **Nepgear's POV**

We finally arrived at the market. Scent of fresh vegetables and fruits stimulates my nose. I think I almost drool. Rom and Ram run off to snack corner just like children would. Neptune goes out seeking pudding. That leaves rest following Bruce.

"Where is meat corner?" He ask, looking around.

"There," I kindly point at the meat section.

"Thanks, Nepgear. It's good that this world has pretty similar market to my own. Too convenience or coincidence? I guess, but as long as it works out, does it matter?" he shrugs his shoulders and moves on. We follow right behind him.

"So let me ask you one more time. He is not from Zero dimension, is he?" Uni asks Uzume.

"He keeps saying location that I never heard of, so he is definitely not from where I came from," Uzume firmly answers.

"Neptune?"

"Nope. As a person who traveled across various dimension, I haven't seen any dimension that matches what he described," Big Neptune shakes her head.

"I hope we can find a way for him."

"Hey, Nepgear…" Uni approaches me.

"Uni?"

"D-do you think… I was bit harsh toward him?"

"Maybe, but we understand where you came from. I think he also does."

"Let's forget about such trivial detail. Look. He found his ingredient," Uzume comes between us and points at him.

"Hey, look what I found! Doesn't it look delicious?" he picks up and shakes duck meat above his head.

"Oh wow! It looks really yummy!" Big Neptune says as she wipes off saliva from her mouth.

"So is that the main ingredient?" Uni asks, frowning bit.

"Yes, this will be a base for two dishes. Nepgear, did you get chives I asked?"

"Yes, right here," I go to him and put the item into the bag he is holding. Considering there will be 9 people, the bag already looks pretty heavy.

"Thanks a lot. Unfortunately, it looks like this place doesn't have certain ingredients I need, but I think I can make up with replacements."

Then, he hums and moves onto other corners and seeks other ingredients. He kinda looks like a middle aged woman shopping.

"He acts like a mom shopping for her kids," Uni whispers me.

"He had to cook for his father. That's what he said."

"I know. He said that back at the basilicom. Still, I can't believe there is a man who would be acting like this."

"I am pretty sure any cook would be very careful about their choice of ingredients," Big Neptune joins conversation. "You should look around and be more open-minded."

"I know Noire already flattered him, but is his cooking skill really good?"

"Yep! I can attest to that!" Neptune barges in with her hands full of puddings.

"It was delicious!"

"You won't be disappointed."

Rom and Ram also comes back with their own snacks. All three of them goes to Bruce and dump their stuff into his bag.

"Um… guys. We are here to help gather ingredients. Don't burden him with extra food too much."

"Don't worry. I can handle this. Otherwise, how could I call myself man?" he lifts up the bag and flexes his muscle. Oh wow… I clearly sees his bicep… as good as Doogoo man perhaps.

"Show off," Uni sniffs and closes her eyes.

"You won't keeping that attitude toward once you taste his dish," Neptune comes to his defense.

"He won't disappoint," Rom does as well.

"Hey, anyone can cook. It's nothing special," he shows his humility once again.

"We will see…"

"The way he picks his materials already proves his skill. I can feel it," Uzume adds as she clenches her fist.

"He really does act like a mommy who goes shopping for her kids! How else can you describe smile on his face?" Big Neptune points her finger at him. I guess she has a point. Then again, have I seen any cook doing the shopping? No. This is probably the way they do shopping. On the other hand, I can see slow change of heart in Uni. Action speaks louder than word after all. Hopefully, she will be friendly to him soon.

* * *

 **Somewhere Lowee**

 **Underling POV**

"Damn it. Nothing is working!" I throw down this piece of junk. Without ASIC, I guess I am almost nobody. "How am I supposed to build my own syndicate?"

I look around dark and empty basement. Warechu is no longer with me. I am alone now… maybe, I should… no! I just can't turn good after all this time. There has to be other way! I walk around and ponder. I can't think of alternative. Every item I came up with didn't sell well.

"Do you need assistance?" I hear robotic voice out of nowhere.

"Who's there?"

"There is no need to be afraid. I am here to help."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"By letting you vent your anger on others," source of the voice finally shows itself. Some kind of small drone or mech with bright red light.

"I thought you would help me craft items to sell, so I can accumulate enough wealth to build my own group. But I guess I am up for releasing some steam. So how are you gonna do that?"

*Brrrrr*

"I did some research on enhancement from negative emotion. I bet you fit the bill."

"Why me though? There should've been plenty of people to choose," I spread my arms to emphasize Lowee and its citizens.

"I scanned the entire area. Based on hormone, nerve and brain pattern, you are the most suited for this task."

"Heh~ I am flattered. So are you gonna give me some kind of power up?"

"Precisely. After that, all you have to do is wreak havoc."

"Pretty simple. Hmm… okay, I am in. It's not like I have any more else to lose at the moment," I say as I approach this dude.

"There is no backing away from this. Prepare yourself," after that final line, wires come from it and envelop my entire body. They start penetrating my flesh and injecting something.

"Uuuh… Aa… Aaaarrgh!" I start feeling enormous pain. I don't think all the beating and pain I got from previous bosses can compare to this. "Uwaaaa!"

It hurts! It hurts like hell! A moment feels like forever! Did I make stupid decision? Am I going to die like this?

"Done," the thing says and retracts its wires. "You are good to go."

"Really? What did… wait… I can feel it… this power… I think I can do anything! Hahahahahaha!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Nepgear POV**

We are back at Basilicom. It was fun having conversation with others including Bruce, so we get to know him better. Still, there seems to be some secret hidden inside of him. Oh well… it's too early to tell I guess…

"Nepgear, hand me the powdered red pepper!" Bruce shouts and pushes his hand toward me.

"O-oh yes! Here!" I quickly passed a bottle containing the seasoning to him. "Sorry, I daydreamed."

We are in Basilicom's kitchen. I am his cooking assistant. I am supposed to help him with minor stuff like passing stuff and extra chopping to save time. I am pretty confident at my cooking skill, but geeze… he is like whole another level…

*Tadadada*

His chopping speed is so fast that his hands look blurry. The way he slices duck meat is also precise and swift. He is good at ordering and multitasking. Practice… that's the way he achieved such skill. Maybe, I should practice something other than engineering.

"Heh~ He's pretty good," Uzume smirks with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, his hands are fast, but taste of his dish is another story," Uni stares at him, standing next to Uzume. "But still… this smell… is quite tempting."

"Nepgear! Noodle!"

"Here!"

At the start, I wasn't used to his pattern, but now that my reflex is attuned to his voice, I automatically answer and follow his order. I didn't realize how long it has been. Intense cooking session is already mind numbing. Spicy and powerful smell of duck soup is powerful enough to almost hypnotize.

"It's all finished!" He claims as he raises a ladle.

I was helping him putting food into each bowl, but I don't remember exactly.

"They look good," Uzume comments while smacking her lips. "So the theme is duck meat. There are two food types. Are they like set?"

"Yes, I will explain it in more details after we deliver these to the table."

"It took you long enough. Alright. Let's see whether you live up to hype or not," Uni is still skeptical about him. Noire didn't really do a good job at convincing her, did she?

Bruce starts carrying plates on his hands, arms and shoulders. I lifts remaining plates and follows him. I have to endure this strong smell constantly stimulating my nose. Otherwise, I may drop the plates. I must be careful.

* * *

 **Neptune POV**

"Oh man. My belly is almost touching my back!" I shout and grabs my belly.

"Neptune, you should act more mature in front of the guest," here comes another lecture from Histy. Can't she give me a break?

"Meh~ he is not here, yet. And he is cooking for us! He should know that we are hungry."

"*Sigh* It's already weird enough that our guest is cooking for us…"

"Well, he voluntarily went for it," another me from other dimension adds. Oh, you know what I am talking about.

"He said he is doing this for favor," Ram says.

"Since Ms. Histoire will help him with finding a way to his home, this is the least he can do for her… that's what I heard," Rom explains with smile on her face.

"*Sniff* I smell something delicious," Ram pushes her nose and sniffs. "He is coming!"

I look at where Ram points at. I see Bruce and Nepgear carrying several plates. Right behind them, Uzume and Uni follow. Maybe… I should've been with them, so I could've watched his cooking skill. Bah~ it's too late anyway. All that is left is tasting his dish.

"Sorry for the wait!" he shouts as he marches in. Then, he gently yet swiftly places each plate and bowl in front of each seat. As does Nepgear. In very short time, delicious food is right in front of us.

"Hey, Bruce. What are this long green vegetables for?" I examine and point at the vegetables soaked in some kind of black liquid.

"Oh, they are chives marinated with red pepper powder and soy sauce. You eat the boiled duck meat with the chives." He demonstrates us how to eat the duck meat.

I gently pick up the chives and place them on top of the meat. Then, I swallow them in one bite.

* * *

 **Uni POV**

Just like everyone trying the duck meat first, I also do the same. It would be awkward if I don't do so. I slowly put into my mouth and start chewing.

"Hmmmm…. Oh wow!" I am pretty surprised by taste and texture. He managed to boil for right amount of time, so meat is tender enough. Chives' texture and taste enhance duck meat. They are perfect combination.

"See? I told you so, Uni," Ram poke my waist. I hate to admit it, but she is right. Noire was right. This guy has real talent to back up hype.

"Marinated chives really go well with duck meat…" I hear Histoire mumbling.

"How did you come up with this?" both Neptune ask at the same time. Even for them, that's nice synchronization.

"Through lots of practice. I made terrible dishes in the past. Cooking is one of my hobbies, so that's why I try to make new dishes."

"And this noodle soup?" Uzume asks as she picks up noodle from bowl with chopsticks.

"That's spicy udon using duck to prepare the stock. I used water used for boiling duck meat to create this one. Normally, cooks use chicken or pork for soup, but I tried duck meat because almost nobody tried this way."

"It's like catching two birds with one stone, huh?" Nepgear says after eating udon.

"Correct."

"I didn't know that duck's oil can add this kind of flavor," Uzume looks at udon with her eyes wide open.

"I have to admit, it was bit coincidence that I found this. Cooking also takes miracle and coincidence after all."

His creativity is what makes his cooking skill great. I keep pondering as I swallow noodle and soup. The soup is spicy and thick. The thickness is probably from duck oil. I think I am sweating, but I can't stop eating. It's addicting. I see why others were praising him so much. I guess… it's time to admit…

"H-hey, Bruce…" I whisper to him. "S-sorry about how I treated you before…"

"Oh that? Don't worry. I can see why you acted that way."

"How?"

"If a person closest to you start praising a person you never met nonstop, it can get annoying. It happened to me before."

"I see… A-anyway, your dishes are delicious. I can see why Noire wants you come to our nation."

"I am very flattered. It's nothing special really. Anyone can cook. All it takes is dedication, effort and practice."

"Is that so?"

"I am sure you can make delicious dish as well. Just spend some time on reading cooking books or practice. Don't be afraid of making mistakes."

"Oh~ Bruce, are you trying to make a move on Uni?" Neptune leers at us and giggles.

"Nope," that's pretty fast and straightforward answer from him. "I thought I made myself clear. I am not into romance. Helping others is what my father told me to do. It's engraved in my heart. Let it be in physical or mental way."

"Boo~ you just ruined fun."

Would I be lying if I think Neptune is wrong? He is a nice guy… but I guess just being a friend should be enough.

"Mr. Bruce. Didn't you come here to seek my advice?" Histoire intervenes. We almost forgot why he came here in the first place.

"Oh yeah… a return ticket to my home. Do you have any idea?"

"First, I need to know everything that happened to you."

Bruce explains as much as he can, using hand gesture all that. Unfortunately, it looks like he is denied of answer he seeks.

"Hmm… I am sorry, but I can't think of any solution. It's not like we have someone to connect to your dimension."

"Wait! How about we use Croire's power?" Neptune claps and looks at Big Neptune.

"Croire?" Big Neptune asks.

"Fat chance! Too many dimensional jumps recently caused fatigue on me, so I am not in optimal condition. Who knows we would get trapped in weird dimension along with him… unless you want to bury him," sly bastard. She knows how to play her tongue. "Remember the last time we got stuck?"

"But it's worth trying."

"U-um, Neptune. I don't think it's good idea to take that much risk," Nepgear raises her hand and objects. She is considerate about him. But so am I.

"If you are going for test, then you should do it on your own first," our Neptune says something harsh, but she does have a point.

"Well, I think that's good and all, but I think I will just keep that in mind. Moreover, I want to spend some time in this place because I owe a lot to people here."

We just kept talking without realizing how long times passed. In the meantime, I got to know Bruce more and more. It's tragic that he lost both of his parents. Is that the reason behind her energetic and caring personality? I heard that people with sad past tend to have such personality to cover bad memory. If that's the case, I better not add salt to his old injury. I should be careful.

"So how was your life back there?" Nepgear asks nicely.

"Just average. Getting along with everyone around me as much as possible. Lending hands to people in need."

"So you are basically acting same here as well," Rom comments.

"Pretty much."

"Is that because of your father?" Uzume finally decides to open up old wound… did she really have to do that?

"Yeah… I am very proud of him. He was a hero, dying to save life at his last moment. I will never forget what he told me time to time," he is mumbling. Is… he crying? I am definitely seeing tear slowly dropping from his eyes.

"B-Bruce?" Neptune looks at him with a nervous face. Then again… who isn't at least worried?

"Oh! S-sorry. It's just that I get very emotional whenever I remember my father."

"Sorry that I brought your sad past…" Uzume looks down, embarrassed.

"Don't be. You didn't know about my past or father."

I didn't know that a guy can cry like that in middle of conversation. Such a soft guy.

"I don't mean to make you feel bad… but would you mind telling us more about your father? Since he is already brought up," Nepgear tries to get deeper. I don't think it's good idea to dig in deeper, but oh well.

"He was a firefighter. He always told me that I should be a beacon of light for others, helping people in need. I am not sure I have done enough."

"Bruce, you cooked for all of us! That should count!" Ram yells. She is naïve. I guess that should be a good thing in this case.

"And you read a book for us too, hee hee~" Rom winks at him.

"I don't think that can compare to what my father…"

"I am pretty sure your father would've been proud of you regardless. I definitely believe he wanted you to live your own life, not comparing your deed to his," Big Neptune leans forward and smiles at him.

"Are you a mind reader? Or did you manage to look into my memory? He said I don't have to follow his footstep exactly."

"That's the point. You should live by your own way."

"Neptune is right. I think there are many ways to help others. Like this."

Planeptune sisters speak in harmony. I wish Noire were here, so we could do the same. He is slowly recovering his smile as he wipes off his tear. I guess everybody has certain unexpected side. Noire does as well, so who am I to judge?

"Thanks for cheer, guys. I feel a lot better. A-anyway, just enjoy the meal."

"Of course."

"You can stay at Planeptune little longer if you want," Neptune points her finger at bottom and glares at him.

"Oh! Let me bring snacks and tea," Nepgear stands up.

"Then, let me…"

"Oh no no no! This time, you sit back. You already did more than enough of favor for us," Uzume puts her hand on his shoulder and push him down.

"She has a point, Mr. Bruce. As a guest, please enjoy tea time," Histoire smiles at him.

"Ok then. I will wait."

* * *

 **Several minutes later**

 **Big Neptune POV**

Nepgear brought a bunch of puddings, other snacks and tea for our tea time. Yum~ this taste… I never get tired of it. As I put pudding into my mouth, I notice Bruce next to me. He is slowly picking up a cookie and munching it. Hmm… Oh yes! I have to do this!

"Hey, Bruce!" I poke at his side.

"Yes?"

"Say ah~"

"Like this?" He opens his mouth wide. I quickly push my spoon full of pudding into his mouth. Hee hee~ I bet he didn't see that coming.

*Oop!* He instantly blushes. He looks cute. I kinda want to pull his cheek.

*Gobble gobble*

"T-thanks… Here. Taste this cookie," He gently and slowly inserts the cookie into my mouth. I like this.

"Is this setting up for romance or even harem flag?" another me pokes fun at us.

"Let's not jump to such conclusion. Here is a cookie for you." she takes a bite.

"Hmm… I guess you are going for threesome? Ohoho~"

"*Sigh* Just believe whatever you want. I don't think I can change your mind. I know you are trying to tease me by sound of you."

"You have keen sense I see… here. Say ah~" she pushes a chocolate chip into his mouth. He munches and grins.

"Oh! Is this game of putting snack into someone's mouth? Then I am in!"

"I will join. *smile smile*"

The twins start feeding him lots of snacks. By look of his face, he is overwhelmed, yet he doesn't seem to mind at all. Maybe, I should really bring him on my journey, so we can get him back home. But Croire has a point. I better not make hasty decision. There is still plenty of time, and he wants to spend some time here. So that means he can wait while we search for other solution.

"So people around you came to you and asked for help?" Uzume asks.

"Yeah. Mostly homework and test."

"So did you live alone back at home?" Ram glares at him.

"No, I lived with my uncle. He is a pretty nice guy. I hope I am not making him anxious."

"I am sure he will be fine. As you will," Rom smiles at him as she yanks him.

"Thanks, Rom. That made me feel better," he pats her head and smiles back at her.

"How about we play game while we are at it?" Neptune intervenes and shouts.

"Good idea! So which game shall we play? Racing? Fighting? Arcade?" I clap in agreement.

"I will go with racing. I think that's the genre that most people can play at the same time," Bruce raises his hand.

"Okay! I won't hold back just because you are new."

"I will try my best," he lightly sighs.

Nepgear and other me set up the gaming console and inserted a disc. It was settled that the losers will yield to other people for each race. First, it was me, other me, Nepgear and Bruce to play in the first match. Each of us grabs controller and wait on signal.

*Beep beep beep!*

After green light, we all pressed buttons for maximum speed. All of us intensely stare at the screen and wiggle controller.

"Yeah! I am the first!" I shout with joy. "Let's see if you guys can catch up!"

"You never know. There is always chance to reverse situation!" Other me starts accelerating and catching up to me. Not bad.

"Well… don't be too hard on me," I guess Bruce kinda sucks at game. But we will see.

*Brrrr*

*Boom!*

"Ha! Take that!" I laugh out loud as I watch Nepgear taking my trap.

"Uuuu… don't get cocky. I will pay back!"

I survived the first match as I landed first, so other three passed the controllers to Uzume, Rom and Ram. Time flies fast as we have nice conversation. I lost my seat several times. Through patience and practice, Bruce managed to land on first spot. I don't know how long it has been. 2~3 hours perhaps? By the time I look at window, the sun is already on horizon.

"I think it's time," Bruce stands up and offers his hands to Rom and Ram. "I am pretty sure Blanc wants you two back at home."

"I guess you are right… I don't want Blanc to yell at us," Rom grins lightly and grabs his hand. I see hint of brother and sister scene. Such lovely sight…

"We will carry you back to Lowee! Just count on us!" Ram jumps and puts her hand on her own chest.

"I am already used to that, so I have nothing to fear."

We follow them to the balcony. After light surrounds the twins, they are in their HDD forms.

"See you later, guys," he waves his hand at us and smiles.

"Thank for the meal. I hope you would come back here for more!"

"Alright, let's hurry before Blanc gets mad at us."

"Roger! *toki toki*"

Rom and Ram grab his hand started flying away. I continue looking at them until they can't be seen anymore. Maybe, I better visit Lowee. Before that, I guess I have to figure out his dimension while letting Croire rests bit.


	8. Chapter 8

I am in middle of air… I can't believe I am used to this already. All it took was experiencing it twice. Am I that carefree? Or do I trust these two enough?

 ***Swoosh***

This wind brings that awkward moment. The difference is that I am now fully clothed. This wind rather feels cool… I like it.

"Bruce, what do you plan for our dinner?" Rom looks down on me and asks.

"I don't know… I haven't thought that far ahead."

"You don't always have to cook for us. What about restaurant? We know nice restaurants within Lowee," Ram adds.

"Good idea. I am fine with taking break from cooking," then again, that means I get to owe them again… well, I said I was fine with staying here little longer, so all I have to do is looking for another way to help.

We are going fast, yet it still feels relaxing. I think I can even sleep at this rate. Looking at all the landscape… I still can't get enough of this. This is how a plebian feels about experiencing luxury. I finally start seeing familiar location. Covered in white. Reminding me of an amusement park. That strange yet elegant looking central building. Yep, that's definitely Lowee. Why do I feel so glad? I haven't lived in this place that long, but it feels like home… weird… how did I end up like this? I guess more like returning to a hotel room is better analogy. But my smile doesn't last long. I see smoke coming from that section of Lowee… Fire?

"Rom! We better check that fast!"

"Agreed! But we have to drop Bruce somewhere safe."

I hate to admit, but I guess a commoner like me will just get in their way. But I still want to make sure how they fare against danger. I better not tell them that I will come close to the scene.

"Alright, just hurry and drop me somewhere safe," I point at certain spot near the smoke. I try to make excuse to get near. They understand that I may get lost or they won't make it in time before innocents get hurt. I hope they believe whatever reason I hint.

They gently and swiftly drop me on the street. I can hear screaming and crashing all the way from there.

"You stay here while we deal with threat."

"Just don't get hurt, okay?"

"Don't worry. We are much stronger than we look. *Sparkle*"

"I never doubted that. A-anyway, good luck you two," I thumb up and wink at them. I watch them flying to source of the mess.

They are super powered girls, so they should be able to handle them, right? But they are still little girls… But what can I do when I don't even have any power? They are right. I will rather get in their way… yet, why do I feel so compelled to go there and witness their action? I guess I am so attached to those girls despite spending short time with them. Maybe, I have a good excuse… right! There must be innocent bystanders nearby! What if someone got hurt, but couldn't move? That's what was bothering me whole time. Whatever causing ruckus there, Rom and Ram can't do dealing and rescuing people at the same time. I should help people in danger. Well, that's what my father would've done… although I never played firefighter in my life.

"Here goes nothing," I prepare myself and start rushing to the scene. I can see people screaming and running for their lives. I guess this is what my father used to see. "It's her- I mean… firefighter time… I guess?"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Run for your life!"

Typical chatter. I think I better move fast. I move on as I tell people where to run.

"Help! Somebody please help me!"

Bullseye. I rush to source of distress call. An old man is stuck within debris and rubbles. I guess all those weight lifting training should come in handy.

*Huff*

I barely managed to lift what's holding him bit. He looks at me with a happy face for a moment and crawls out of the way soon. As soon as he gets out, I release and let the debris fall.

"Thanks, young man."

"No problem. Just get somewhere safe."

I direct him to the direction that I led others to right before this. Then, I move on to each area. I spot a lady who has broken ankle.

"Hey, let me help you bit," I tend her by scavenging scraps and patching her with pieces of clothes and woods nearby. "This should help you bit until you get to a hospital."

"T-thank you… I don't know how I can repay you."

"No time to think about that. Get moving! It's too dangerous to stay here!"

"What about you?"

"Well, I have other people to save. Just move!" After making sure she escaped, I search around the area for people in need. So this is what I means to be a hero. Even an average Joe like me can act a hero. That's what my father used to say. It doesn't take super power to be one. Then, I realize that there is lots of noise, blast and shock. I must've been so focused that I wasn't paying attention to that.

"Rom and Ram are right. I should be careful not to get in danger. But still, I can't just sit idle and watch people suffer."

I keep moving on as I help dozen more on the way. I think I lost count. Maybe, that's exaggeration. Unfortunately, I think I am pretty close to site of the incident. Proof?

" **Ice Coffin!"**

That… that magic incantation or whatever they shout is clear enough. That's the thing I heard during our first encounter. I have bad feeling about this…

 ***Crash***

"Kyaaa!" I see Ram crashing at nearby building. She must've been pushed back pretty hard because I can see large crack behind her. Normally, that would cause broken backbones, but she is not an ordinary girl. So she should be pretty tough, right? Right? I hope my optimism is correct.

"Hey, Ram! Are you okay?"

"B-Bruce!? What are you doing here?" She looks at me and shakes her head.

"Just trying to save innocent bystanders."

"I told you to stay away from here!"

"I didn't think I would end up here while helping people on the way. Don't worry. I will play safe."

"That's not my… Watch out!" As soon as she raises her voice and stretch her hand toward me, something crashes between us and hit the building hard.

"Wow!" I shout in terror and quickly jump and roll to side. After standing up, I look above.

"Car?" I mumble… yeah. That's definitely a car. Someone or something threw it at us. That naturally makes me look at where it came from. Then, I almost froze.

"Can't make fun of me anymore, huh? How is that?" I see a giant black figure pointing its finger and starting at us with bright red eyes. Some kind of robot?

"Who… I mean… what's that?" I ask while trembling in fear.

"That's Underling. She is from ASIC that used to terrorize Gamindustri. I don't know how she became like that. She is supposed to be much smaller that. But there is no mistake. That voice and tone… that must be her."

"Yeah, right. Who else?" So… this Underling guy beat on its chest and taunt us. "I am so much stronger than the last time we fought!"

Speaking of size… it looks at least two story tall…

"O-okay. I will get away from here!" I start running for my life. That's after I made sure there were no more people to save.

"That boy must be a friend of your, right? Then, not so fast!" I can hear something heading toward me, but I decided not to look back.

"Not so fast!" That reassuring voice from Ram relaxes me for a moment. I hear sound of clash. It must be her ice spell blocking whatever that thing threw at me. "Just go!"

"Understood!" I look back at her. Then, I thumb up and wink.

I run as far as I can, but I stop at corner. I decided to look at the fight scene behind a building from safe distance. As fight continues, I see Rom also joining in. I guess they were initially separated. Now that they are together, they make tactical combo moves. They seem to operate on whole new level when they work together.

 ***Crack***

 ***Kaboom!***

 ***Crash***

Debris and ice shards fly around. I would've been a bee hive if I stayed there… maybe, this is not safe spot, is it? I don't know why I am so stuck here. It's not like I can help them in their fight. All I can do is watch and cheer them from here.

"Take this!"

"Kyaaa!"

Rom manages to block its bludgeon or stick or whatever. She is pushed to the air, but manages to stop in midair.

" **Ice Hammer!"**

Ram rushes and smacks the giant with an ice hammer, but it breaks upon contact.

"Hah! That tickles!"

" **E-Force Blizzard!"**

Rom quickly traps it with her ice spell. I know it's cliché, but normally, a bad guy easily breaks up such confinement.

"Uryaaaa!"

Yep, sorry for raising a flag. I guess Rom also anticipated that. That's why they continue their assault. It's almost like a movie. Mahoshoujo was it? Magical girl genre? Yeah that… except it's not all happy rainbow flower whatever.

 ***Bzzzzz***

Superman? Its red eyes fire red beams, slicing any obstacles in their path.

"Since when can she do that?"

"Probably after that nightmarish transformation…"

Both girls gulp as they see molten steel still shining red. I doubt even they can tank that easily. Oh dear… I hope either Blanc or C-sha make it in time… preferably both at the same time. Still, they keep fighting like they have dealt this kind of situation many times before.

"Keep firing, Rom! We have to buy some time for Blanc and C-sha to come at least!"

"Right! *Nod nod*"

" **Northern Cross!"**

" **Absolute Zero!"**

Their attacks make surrounding really cold. I can feel chill just from standing here. Breeze only confirm intensity of their magic.

"Did we get her?"

"Don't count on it yet."

There goes again. Another villain will come back unscathed…

 ***Bzzzz***

Here we go again…

"Uryaaaa!" The thing flexes its body and shatter ice prison again while shooting multiple beams everywhere… I don't like look of this.

 ***Kthuuum!***

 ***Booooom!***

"Oh, crap!" By the time I looked above and realize that building fragments were falling on me, it was too late.

"Bruce!" I hear Ram's scream. She is trying to fly to me and pushes her hand forward… only to be blocked by that robot.

"Kyaaa!"

"Where are you looking at?"

"Ram!"

In midst of scream and crash, rubbles quickly crush me and block my sight. Is this it? Is this how I die? I feel pain on my back, but…

" _ **Grrrrr!"**_

This is the same sensation I felt back in my home. Burning… rage…

" _ **Kaaaa!"**_

It feels like my body is expanding… I am losing focus…

 **Ram POV**

"Damn it! Let me off!"

"Like hell I will!" This persistent bitch won't let me go. Bruce is under those rubbles. Both of us are locked in the fight. Damn it. We gotta hurry before it's too late. Damn it, Blanc! Where are you?

"Ram… do you think he is!?" I can see her trembling and almost crying.

"Let's just hope for the best, Rom!"

Then, I hear something from those debris. They are moving… slowly spreading apart… Then, there is that sound!

 **Grrrrrrrrr**

I think I know that sound, but I forgot where I heard that. Where was it? I'm not the only one who noticed this. Even Underling halts for a moment. She must've felt something scary and dangerous.

 ***Crack***

Suddenly, a huge arm thrusts out and slams the ground.

 ***Slam!***

"Wow!" Ram shouts with eyes wide open. Literally dumbstruck… so am I…

" **Leave me alone…"** low yet deep and intimidating voice. The only one who doesn't take the warning is…

"What the hell is that? A-anyway, who the hell are you to order me around? Screw you!" She probably lost few screws on her head. She relentlessly fires lasers and missiles at the arm as well as its owner.

 ***Bzzzzz!***

 ***Kaboom!***

As smoke clears, the arm gets bigger pretty fast… actually, the whole thing is becoming larger. The arm goes all the way top… then quickly slams Underling.

 ***Slam!***

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

It's as if whole city is shaken. I can feel force of air pushing us hard from that strike… Even for a bad guy, that's pretty brutal. I feel bad for her.

"Hey, Ram… do you think that's…" I yank Ram next to me.

"Yeah… I think that's the creature we saw before…" she gulps.

" **Gaaoooooooo!"**

We cover our ears, so eardrums won't get popped from that shout. I think windows are shattering as side effect. What's going on here?

* * *

 **Valos POV**

*Brrrrr*

*Beep beep*

Target sighted. Location: Lowee.

"Good. Just as I expected."

"Did you spot it?" The woman stares at me.

"Yes, it appeared in Lowee. I took some gamble, and it worked."

"Causing harm to innocent civilians doesn't sound good."

"Small sacrifice for greater good."

"You better not cross the line too much. Or else…" She takes out a small stick with a red button on it. "I will have to press this. You know what this does, right?"

"Emergency shutdown device implanted in me, correct?"

"Yes, I know this may hurt our partnership, but I can't just bank on blind trust. Don't force to me push this."

I pretended not to notice her planting the device in me. How naïve and deluded. I enjoy how futile human's effort is.

"Or do you risk letting this monster loose?"

"I don't mean that…"

"Then, just watch."

Opening hatch 1 and 2. Preparing magnetic accelerator canons. Charge at 56%... 72%

"So, is this another one of your surprises?" she looks dumbstruck as sound of hatch opening quakes the entire site.

Ion canon is locked on the target and ready to fire.

"So that's the creature we've been looking for. And by look of the screens, I guess you already locked on it."

"Correct. I am now ready to engage."

"Shoot."

"With pleasure."

* * *

 **Blanc POV**

I am madly rushing to reported site of incident. A giant mech? It better not be one of those monsters from Zero dimension. It's pretty easy to spot the mess. Sound and smoke are pretty hard to miss from above.

" _ **Gaoooooo!"**_

"What the hell was that!?" I momentarily pause and cover my ears. I can feel soundwave by my skin. Then, I look for source of that sound and freeze bit.

"What's that thing? W-wait… is that?"

A giant red figure starts expanding at incredible rate. It's getting bigger while clearing smoke. That thing spreads its magnificent wings. It's both terrifying and majestic.

"So that must be the creature they were talking about… wait… aren't Rom and Ram supposed to be at that site?" I gasp and start rushing to the site.

"Rom! Ram! Where are you?" I shout out loud, not caring whether that monster will notice or not.

 ***Kaboom! Boom!***

" _ **Kyaaoooooo!"**_

What the hell? Did someone fire canon at that thing? Who? And that was too fast! It's like someone already knew this thing would've popped up. That momentarily pause me, but I still dash as fast as I can to find my precious little sisters.

 ***Kuthuuum!***

 ***Boom!***

 ***Crash!***

"Rooooom! Raaaam! Answer me!" I hope my voice can reach them through all the noise.

"We are here, Blanc!" I see both of them waving their hands and flying at me. I also rush to them as well.

"So glad that you guys are safe," after brief reunion with hug, I get to question. "So what the hell happened here?"

"Well… Underling from ASIC somehow transformed into a giant robot and started wrecking stuff," Ram calms down and explains the detail.

"And Bruce got caught in middle of our fight and crushed under debris… *sniff*"

"And that dragon?"

"I don't know… it just showed up out of nowhere…"

"And who the hell is attacking that thing?" I look at where the attacks are coming from… Lastation? No mistake. They are coming from southwest. What the hell is Noire thinking?

"Watch out!" Rom quickly casts ice barrier to block incoming attack, but the barrier quickly shatters. Still, that's enough for us to move away fast.

"That was close… So what should we do?"

"Well… I don't think we can just…" before I can finish my line, I notice green light from above. It gets larger and brighter at alarming rate… I have bad feeling about this… "Rom! Ram! Move!"

 ***Kathuuum!***

In instant, pillar of green light rain down on the creature.

" **Kaaaaoooooo!"**

It looks like it screams in agony, yet it still endures.

 ***Crack crack***

I see ground beneath the dragon cracking, and buildings nearby collapsing.

After few moments, the light dispersed, and the dragon is released from torture. But I see the difference… it is glowing bright red… like molten steel. I can feel its temperature from here… which makes me not want to go near that thing…

"Blanc… I think we have to get away… fast!" Ram is right. We don't know what that monster will do for next.

"It's scary…"

"Shit! It's too late!" I quickly cover both of them.

 ***Kaboom!***

With flash and sound of explosion, we are greatly pushed against wall.

"Kyaa!"

"Kuk!"

Thanks to our HDD, we slowly fall to the ground. Still, my eyes are blurry. It looks like they are also groggy. I look around to see aftermath. It wasn't nuke… more like massive EMP blast by look of fried light bulbs and neon signs.

 ***Clonk!***

 ***Crack***

I think that was sound of the dragon jumping and flying to somewhere… and windows getting shattered with sheer force of flying side effect. I don't think any of us can give it a chase right now.

* * *

 **Valos POV**

Ion canon hit the target. Maintaining sustained fire.

"I guess you have a point. That thing is tanking the beam… I am afraid diplomatic problem after this…"

"That's little of concern."

Ion cannon out of energy and overheat. Time to recharge and cool down is about 60sec.

It seems this weapon requires more improvement and modification. Perhaps, I overestimated its capacity.

Warning! The target's energy level reached critical.

"Hey. That thing looks like a burning star. Did we just stir a hornet's nest?"

Massive energy wave incoming.

*Ptzzz*

I lost a signal to the satellite. I didn't expect such ability from that creature.

"Your screen blacked out…"

"EMP? I am not sure… but the creature definitely disabled the satellite. I will send a repair drone to fix it."

"I can't imagine what that means to entire Lowee."

"Total blackout."

"*sigh* I hope this is all worth the trouble," the woman shakes head.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I think I have to start from scratch for searching that creature."

"At least, I guess that blast warrants such harsh method."

* * *

 **C-sha POV**

I was on my usual hunting trip when I saw that large green light. I tried to contact Blanc, but I couldn't contact at all.

 ***Kaboom!***

Sound of explosion comes after that. I see bright red sphere expanding… fortunately, that didn't blow the city to pieces… phew

" **Kaoooo!"**

That shout halts me before I begin to move to Lowee. It came from Lowee. Don't tell me…

*Pssttt*

*Swosh*

When I looked up, I saw a giant red dragon flying this way. Its movement shakes land around it. As it flies, trees fall down due to sheer wind force generated by its movement.

*Slam*

When it lands, I think I was floating momentarily. This time, I won't miss it. It's closer than the last time. I rush as fast as I can.

"There it is… finally!" I stop and take deep breath. It's massive and magnificent. But something is weird… it looks tired… it's slowly shrinking… I silently watch as the creature keep shrinking… till it becomes a humanoid size… as the dragon becomes smaller, I carefully approach. My heart is beating hard… I don't think it's just because of the dragon… I have bad feeling about this.

I keep my eyes on it till it finally becomes human size… he kneels and pants heavily. Then, he slowly lifts his head and turns his eyes on me.

*Gasp*

"Bruce?"

"C-sha?"


	9. Chapter 9

**C-Sha POV**

"B-Bruce!?"

I am totally dumbstruck… yet now it all starts making sense… Just like that time.

"C…" he mutters bit and stands up. Then, he starts rushing.

"No! Not this time!" I quickly dash and grab his wrist. He tries to resist my grip, but gives up fast. He sighs deeply and turns his head on me.

"I guess there is no point in running or hiding, huh?" Tear starts dropping from his eyes. "You saw all of it, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I couldn't believe it myself… just think for yourself. You get somehow bonded with this… monster… and you fight with that thing… next, you get teleported here… pretty crazy, right?"

"It must be pretty bizarre and hard for you."

"So that's the whole picture. What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you here to finish me off, so this other guy won't come out and make mess?"

"What? N-n-no, Bruce! How can you come to such conclusion?"

"This time, I saw all of it… how its existence already caused havoc… ruined city… this messed up forest…"

"Bruce. I am sure there should be better solution."

"Which is?"

"Well…"

"Even you don't have a clue. Do we risk everyone around me?" He looks down.

"No, that's not my point! We haven't figured out the whole situation. Maybe, we can remove this dragon from you. Or help you calm this guy down or even control him," I grab his wrist tighter and approach him. "Besides, it looked like this guy was acting in self-defense. I saw its battle… large beam from the sky."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Life is important. It's better to try every other solution before giving up easily."

"You are pretty optimistic."

"So were you. How can I forget your naïve and kind side? Look. I understand why you are panicking, but this is not like you."

"Let me be honest… this is me. I always tried to hide my weak and timid side… especially after my father's death. You remember my motto, right?"

"Trying to help others."

"Yeah. With this alter ego inside of me, that's not possible."

"I am pretty sure it was initially provoked. Can you try to remember?"

"I remember getting crushed under rubble… but this time, I kinda remember what happened next… explosion… light surrounding me with heavy force crushing me… it felt so… real…" he keeps shaking head. "Then, I was moving fast. And crashing here with huge impact… it all makes sense now."

"Say again?"

"Before coming to this world, I was ambushed by certain machine. That must be it! There is no other way to explain whole situation."

"Are you saying the thing that attacked you followed you to here?"

"Most likely although I don't remember after transforming into other guy for the first time," his face becomes pale. He begins to pant heavily and panic. "Maybe, I am better away from everyone. Or I risk getting everyone around into trouble."

"I don't think so. It's better to get help. Besides, you are naked again," I mumble and blush. I didn't notice before, but he has nice muscles. "Come on. Let me get you to help."

"T-thank…" he is also blushing. He looks cool, yet cute.

Once again, I sacrifice my clothes to cover his groin.

"Alright. That's done. Let's head back to Lowee and see what happened."

"Are you sure? What if the same attack happens again?"

"This time, your identity will be hidden, so no worry."

"If you say so…"

* * *

 **Blanc POV**

"Damn it… it's all messed up."

I raise my head. My vision is slowly recovering. I shake head and look around. It's like aftermath of war. Shattered windows, broken buildings, debris everywhere… When was the last time Lowee was like this? ASIC?

"Oh wait! Rom! Ram!" I look around. Thankfully, they are close to me. I approach and shook them. "Rom! Ram! Wake up!"

"O-oooh~ I-I feel… dizzy…" Ram lifts her head.

"W-what happened? Where is the dragon?" Rom mutters with groggy eyes.

"I am so glad that you guys are fine," I say as I hug them. Despite going through several ordeal, it still feels refreshing to do this.

"Shouldn't we contact others?"

"You are right," I try to contact Financier, but comm is all fried up. It must be because of that shock. "I can't make contact right now. We better head back to basilicom. Come on."

As we fly above buildings, damage done on my city becomes clearer. Damn it, Noire! What got into you?

"Blanc. Do you think Noire did this?"

"Only one way to find out."

It didn't take long to reach the basilicom.

"Financier! You there?"

"Answer us!"

"I am here!"

Thanks goodness… she is safe. We rush to her.

"I heard loud noise and explosion. What happened?"

"That Underling went through transformation and attacked the city, so Rom and I fought her. Bruce got involved and crushed under rubble… and then…"

"You mean that dragon?"

"Yes… followed by attacks from Lastation."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's like Noire knew exactly where and when that thing would spawn."

"Lady Blanc. I know your feeling, but…"

"Don't worry. I want to talk to her first. I'm not compulsive. Still, I am pretty pissed off."

"I already prepared emergency contact line."

"Good. Make contact. I have so many things to ask."

Brrrr…

"She is taking long time…" Ram wonders with a tilted head.

"Do you think…" Rom looks upon me.

"Shush. Just be quiet."

Brrr…

"Hello? Blanc?"

"Hey, Noire! What the hell were you thinking!?" I shout out loud as if fire is coming from my mouth. "You better explain why you fired on my city!"

"W-wait what?"

"Don't play dumb! Attacks came from Lastation!

"Really? While I was on mission? I never gave any permission to do that! Are you sure it really came from my nation?"

"Yeah! Looking at direction."

"It could've come from near Lowee."

"Sorry to bust bubble, but by witness account, there wasn't any sign of artillery fire close to Lowee," Financier interrupts and elaborates.

"I don't think we have that kind of technology to reach Lowee."

"Could it be that someone is scheming within Lastation without Noire knowing?" Rom adds.

"Only one way to find out."

"Fine. Come to Lastation. Let's find out. I don't know what's happening in Lastation."

"Good. Meet you there."

With that I put off phone. My hand is still shaking out of anger and confusion.

"Blanc, can we follow you?"

"No. You guys stay here just in case."

"But…"

"Do as I say. We don't know what may happen here during my absence… especially after all this mess," I put hands on their shoulders. "This means I entrust Lowee just like last time."

"Just be safe," Rom says with bit teary eyes.

"Okay. Leave Lowee to us!" Ram cheers.

"Don't worry," I hug them nicely. Why am I feeling like I won't come back? Hell like that bad omen will actually happen! "Trust me."

"Here is the spare phone. You should be able to contact others like always," Financier hands me the spare device.

"Thanks. I am going," I grab it and make my way to Lastation.

My frustration fuels me as I accelerate toward Lastation. It looks like even Noire was kept in black. How incompetent should she be to allow this to happen? Then again, the same happened during memory wipe. I guess this is why we should be kept alert during peaceful time.

Brrr…

The screen shows that it's from Neptune.

"Hey, Neptune."

"Hello, Blanc? I just heard terrible attack on Lowee."

"Yeah, that's why I am heading to Lastation. Noire has so much to answer for this."

"W-wait! Are you saying Noire is responsible for that?"

"Highly likely. I looked at direction of the attack. It was definitely from Lastation. But Noire sounded unsure about it. We will see."

"Hello? Blanc, Neptune? You there?" Vert intervenes our communication. "I just received news about attack on Lowee. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I am just little pissed off."

"Be patient, Blanc. I am sure Noire didn't mean it. Anyway, I am heading to Lowee as well. I was called by Noire."

"Noire did?"

"Yes. It looks like this is something that needs attention of all four of us."

"How come I haven't been called?"

"That's because I was about to," the last CPU joins our conversation… "Look, I am telling you. I have no idea when that thing would've popped up at Lowee. I have no idea someone secretly prepared weapons in my nation."

"How incompetent do you have to let something like this go unnoticed?" I growl and pick on Noire.

"Stop it, Blanc! I understand how angry you are right now, but let's meet and see for ourselves, ok?" I wish you show that kind of side more often instead of teasing me with your boobs, Vert…

"Just come here then! Let me prove my innocence and solve this misunderstanding!"

"You better…" I speed up even faster after I close the com.

* * *

 **Valos POV**

Multiple energy signatures converging on this location

Good. They took the bait.

"There is no point in hiding anymore," she deeply sighs. "I don't think I can come up with any excuse. You better have something in spade."

"Oh you will see…" I examine her hand. She is holding the device to show that she is threatening me. Foolish human. She has no idea that's empty threat.

CPU conversion unit ready

* * *

 **Noire POV**

I finally arrive at basilicom. How stupid of me not to realize what's going within my nation… I ponder for a while before entering. Why do I feel guilty? I approved none of this! Then again, if I paid more attention… Ugh… there is no point in grumbling. I better confront whole mess with others before it escalates further. When I look at the sky, I see a familiar white figure heading here.

*Shhhhh*

*Clank*

Blanc roughly lands on the balcony with pretty pissed off look. I understand. All I can do is explain while finding out what's going on together.

"Blanc…"

"Just lead the way. I don't want excuses," she shouts out loud. You know that's what I have to do, right?

"Let's not make it into a war between nations," Vert follows next and lands nicely unlike Blanc. "So what's our next step?"

"Figuring out what's going on within my nation. I contacted Kei. She has been up to something without my approval. Look. We have been through like this. Remember how we lost our nations?" I begin to make excuse.

"Yeah, but this time, it's between two nations."

"I am sorry that I didn't realize what she has been up to. She probably doesn't have anything against Lowee. She is business-driven, but she is smart. There has to be explanation."

"She is setting up Lastation at top with all those weapons."

"Blanc!"

"Enough! Both of you! This is not why we are here in the first place," Vert intervenes to calm us down.

"She is right. Since I am here as well, let's start finding where it all started," Neptune lands on the balcony, making her the last to arrive. Good. Now, I can guide the rest through the basilicom. "Come. Follow me. It looks like Kei has something to show us. But keep your HDD just in case."

"Good. Who knows what she has against me… I am itchy to smash!"

"Blanc! Please!"

Ugh… I can't help… she kinda has every right to act like that toward me.

"Just calm down… You can unleash your anger after witnessing everything," Neptune tabs on her shoulder.

We set our feet on an elevator. Then, we descend deep into floor. As we go down further, we witness things that even I wasn't aware of… what are these machineries?

"Vert? Are these from Leanbox? Since Leanbox is famous for its military…"

"No, those are totally not Leanbox design. They are totally foreign to me…" Vert sounds dumbstruck as well.

We see bunch of machines moving around and operating. Huge cannons, missiles, mechanical arms… it's like a war factory!

"According to Kei, she got help in order to drive out that creature."

"You sure about that?"

"I guess you are kinda right to be suspicious about her. She wants Lastation to be best, but I never approved this way!"

I can't believe it! This whole thing was going on without me noticing? Even Uni wasn't aware of this? How could Kei hide this so well?

"We finally arrive. Kei should be on this floor with her new assistant."

We walk and look around. All of us sweat bit with eyes wide open. Technology looks whole new level compared to everything Gaminudstri offers. Could this be from that crash site? I thought there was nothing but scrap there… Or Kei must've taken something from there without acknowledging me.

*Bzzzz*

Suddenly, ray of light covers us. Then, it goes from top to bottom. Is that thing scanning us?

"Lady Noire. I am here," Kei waves at us. "And welcome Lady Neptune, Blanc and Vert."

"Hey, Kei. Is this all your new partner's work?"

"Oh yes. I am sorry to hide this all this time."

"You could've asked me in the first place! So there wouldn't have been any misunderstanding at all!" I furiously shout and stare at her. Kei… what has gotten to you?

"We were on joint operation to track and take down that creature."

"Is that why you fired on Lowee? Hurting innocents? Huh?" Here we go again…

"If you could've tracked down the creature yourself, I would've not been forced to resort to this."

We hear some obnoxious machinery voice. It's intimidating and chilling. We put our guard up just in case.

"Show yourself," Neptune shouts.

*Brrrr*

*Shhhh*

From the ceiling, snake-like figure comes down. The face part shows irregular blinking light. Is that like its facial expression?

"Greeting. My name is Valos. I was brought to this world after my fight against the creature," the machine's face shows weird signs again.

"Hey, are you responsible for attack on Lowee?" Blanc points her weapon at it.

"Yes."

"You, bastard!"

"But I drove out the creature as a result. What could've happened if I didn't?"

"Or it could be that you are the one that stirred a hornet's nest! Couldn't you ask us to cooperate in the first place if you so cared about hunting that dragon?"

"I couldn't risk losing sight of it. After all, I was the one that managed to find it out."

"And you pathetically failed!"

"At least, I managed to get it out. What have you done all this time?"

"Ugh… you… grrr…" she kinda lost argument, didn't she?

"She did her best searching that dragon," I came in her defense. Why am I doing this? Because I feel bit guilty for all this? Maybe…

"Lady Blanc. I am sorry about damage, but I believe our priority should be set on that creature," Kei calmly says. "After all this is over, Valos will compensate."

"You better… A-anyway, what's the plan?"

"You, CPUs are parts of my plan."

As soon as Valos finishes muttering his words, wires suddenly sprawl out and grab our feet.

"What are these?"

"Be careful, guys!" Vert shouts and readies her spear.

"Hyaaa!"

"Oryaaa!"

All of us are fighting back. With each swing, wires get crushed and sliced, but that's not enough. We quickly start losing ground. It looks like wires on our legs are draining our energy! On top of that, huge chunk of wires overwhelm us. Each wire wrap our body. We are totally trapped. I am having déjà vu of Gamindustri graveyard…

"Hey, this is not a part of our deal!" Kei shouts.

"You are so naïve if you truly believed in me."

"Remember this?"

"Yes, self-destruct device you planted in me."

She presses the button without hesitation.

"W-what the?"

Nothing happened. She is totally dumbstruck as she looks at the device.

"You think you could hold me as hostage with that? I already disabled it long ago."

Another wire thrusted toward her. This time, like a spear.

"Kuk!"

"Kei!"

The wire penetrates and makes a hole on her left abdomen. As the wire withdraws, she helplessly falls on the ground. She is soaked in her own blood…

"K-Kei… damn you, bastard! You will pay for this!" I ferociously look at Valos and yell.

"Death is too kind for betrayal. She is alive. I want her to witness her folly in agonizing state."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?" Vert asks while trying to break free.

"I researched on CPUs. You will be good power source when I will confront that creature."

"You waited for this moment, huh?"

"Two birds with one stone."

"D-damn it…" Blanc puts her head down.

"Valos! What are you doing to my nation?"

"Changing it for my own use."

"You will never get away with this!"

"Empty word means nothing to me. On the other hand, human race ruins everything in their path," Valos projects screen. "Behold. Arrogance and folly of mankind. See all the pollution just from this nation?"

Through the screen, I witness factories dumping polluted water and garbage. Damn it… I have been pretty busy especially after the last incident. It really hurts overall my image and nation.

"Hey! We do our best regulate our environment!" I argue back. I admit I have been too busy to check on Lastation, but I still regularly check our policy. But this…

"Don't lump other nations with Lastation!" Blanc does as well. It hurts, but I have no excuse.

"Is that so? Where I came from… it was the same deal. Humanity abusing environment… selfish, destructive… they are like parasites. Destroying their hosts…"

"Just because there are bad people among us doesn't mean all of us are the same!" Neptune also joins in counter argument.

"Is that so?" this time, he shows Planeptune… only picking up bad side… "Your nation is fundamentally the same."

"Hey, we do our best to keep our nation clean!"

"You are all the same. Making excuse. Not caring surrounding."

Ugh… this guy pisses me off to no end.

 ***Boom!***

"Noire, are you alright?" it's Uni! She must've blasted the way through. But how did she?

"Although I spared you, you are pretty resilient."

"*Cough* Good thing that… I had insurance…" Kei murmurs. She must've contacted Uni.

"Just another useful source for me."

Another batch of wires head toward her, but she swiftly shoots them down.

"Watch out!"

Few tentacles manage to get hold of her leg, but she quickly blast it. As expected from my little sister. But that's not enough. At this rate, even she will get caught.

"U-Uni! Just get Kei out of here! Don't think about us!"

"B-but…"

"Just do it! Take Kei to safety for treatment and get help! This guy is too much for you!"

Swarm of wires convinces her even more. Ultimately, she quickly grabs Kei and flies back to where she came from while blasting any machine in her way.

"That was unexpected. I was caught off guard. But no matter, you four should be enough for now."

"So much for looking down on us. Not so perfect, huh?" Blanc smirks.

"Noire… I'm pretty sure Uni will do fine. Help will come on the way like the last time," Neptune looks at me and comforts me.

"Uni… I am counting on you…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Somewhere Lowee**

"Here, Bruce. Take this," C-sha hands me clothes she bought from a shop.

"Thanks, C-sha," I gently take them and start wearing them. "Just watch my back while I am dressing up."

"Of course," she winks at me. Then, she turns back to make sure no one comes here.

I start from pants like usual. After wearing them all, I turn back and walk toward her.

"How is this city?"

"Pretty messed up."

"If I didn't show up…"

"Bruce… enough of your guilt-shaming. You are the victim as well. You didn't have a choice."

"Sorry for being all pessimistic… it's pretty tough to swallow everything…" I sigh deeply with my head down. "You know… every moment… we make decision… whether decisive or trivial… sometimes, very tiny detail can lead to big outcome."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What if I didn't go to that river? Would that thing continue ravaging my home? Would someone have taken my place? Is that where you are trying to get?"

"I am saying… what's done is done. You better move on," she holds my hand. "Let's figure out our next move, okay?"

"Sorry again…"

"Don't be. I understand. So many things happened to you. I already know you have good heart," she starts moving and pulling me. "We must go to the basilicom. I am sure Blanc must've figured out the whole situation."

"Do you think I should reveal my secret?"

"Not yet. What's more concerning is what attacked Lowee. I also saw the whole thing… I mean at least most of it. The dragon, your alter ego was pretty much provoked. Whatever attacked you is far more dangerous."

We walk cross the city. I see all destruction on this city… debris… damaged buildings… fire… I hope this is not what will be left from my trail… sadly, I don't think this will be the last. I only fear what's more to come.

* * *

 **Lowee basilicom**

We made to upper floor. My heart kinda aches with guilt. I know C-sha keeps telling me not to feel that way, but I can't help it. Maybe, if I reveal my inner beast… no… she is right. This is not the right time. Not yet.

"Bruce! C-sha!" Rom and Ram shout and run toward us. "Where have you been? We were so worried about you! How did you get out of that mess? We clearly saw you…"

"It's long story. We will talk about that later… where is Blanc?" I manage to change subject.

"Ah! She went to Lastation. It looks like the attack was from Lastation," Ram answers.

"What? Does it mean Noire…" before C-sha can say further.

"I don't think so… remember the machine?" I interrupt her and add my insight while trying to avoid revealing the other guy.

"Blanc told us to stay here just in case," Rom says with bit teary eyes.

"So, did you get any call from her?"

"No, we haven't gotten any call from her."

"Maybe, we should…"

"Rom! Ram! Are you there?" someone suddenly shouts. Screen on desk pops up. That face… she is…

"Uni!" Both Rom and Ram shouts.

As far as I know, she is a little sister of Noire. She looks pretty worried… I have bad feeling about this…

"Noire along with rest of CPUs was captured! I couldn't make clear image of the enemy, but it must be like machine. I barely managed to escape with Kei. She is being treated in Planeptune!"

"What? Blanc, Ms. Neptune and Vert were also captured!?" Rom gets closer to the screen with pale look.

"Why couldn't you…" Ram is about to burst, but

"Ram. Give her break. By look of her, she must've gone through tough situation," C-sha grabs Ram's shoulder to calm her down. "Let's listen to her first before pointing a finger."

"Sorry. I didn't have choice. Kei was heavily injured. When I tried to rescue them, I was overwhelmed with sheer number. Noire told me to get help first…"

"I think you made right choice. I would've probably done that if I were you," I try to defend her. After all, I understand what it's like to be in that kind of position. To feel so desperately that you are right, yet to fail all the same...

"So what's the enemy like? We can't just charge in or we would end up just like them," C-sha talks with cool-headed manner. She is right. We don't know what our enemy is.

"Greeting, people of Gamindustri."

Btzzzz…

I hear static noise along with that voice.

"This voice!" Uni yells with terrified look.

"Is it that machine you encountered?" I asked straightforward.

"Yes! I can't forget. That mechanical and ominous voice…"

"Wait… is that thing broadcasting all over the place?" Ram shouts with an awestruck face.

"Probably. We are also seeing this from here,"

"I am Valos. I am in search of my prey," I see blinking weird light sign. What is this thing talking about? Prey? Is it talking about me? No, the other guy?

"Prey?" Rom murmurs.

"I believe my prey is hiding among you. I managed to flush it out recently, but it hid from my sight. I know you are somewhere… according to my analysis, my target must be hiding within a certain individual… with strong energy signature. If you don't hand me my target..."

The screen switches place. It shows a certain city.

"That's Lastation!" Ram points at the screen and shouts. "And something is coming out of the basilicom!"

I see a building moving… it looks like it's folding… after that, something comes out of the building… a sphere? Inside that…

"Blanc!" Rom screams in shock.

"Neptune, Noire and Vert are there too!" C-sha looks at the screen closely. "They are shackled!"

I also examine the live footage. Their arms and legs are held tight by wires. They are encased within that transparent orange bubble.

"Bring this creature to me. Then, I may consider sparing these four," large hologram pops up next to them. It's an image of a dragon… is that my alter ego? Is this whole mess because it is seeking that dragon? Or rather me? I know that the dragon is within me…

"Isn't that the dragon that showed up in the sky?" Rom asks while staring at it.

"You are right, Rom. All three of us saw it," Ram adds.

"If you try anything funny, this is what will happen."

As soon as it finishes its line, large pillar of light shines upon a section of Lastation.

*Crash!*

*Boom!*

"Few hundred casualties. It's reminder of who I am."

I see blaze and destruction. A large hole was created at that spot. This guy is crazy.

"That's… so cruel…" Rom mutters. She is about to cry.

"That bastard!" Uni groans across the chat. It must be really painful to watch her precious citizens getting slaughtered… "D-damn it… I am so frustrated… that I can't do anything…"

"Bruce…" C-sha tries to comfort me as she touches my shoulder.

This is it, huh? There is no escape for me… or more innocents will get hurt. What did I do to deserve this? Why do others have to suffer because of me? Overwhelming guilt surrounds me… tightens my heart… What should I do? I am becoming almost paranoia. My sense of judgement is being clouded. I think my brain is going to explode.

"We can't just sit and watch! We better make a move fast!" Ram raises her voice.

"I understand your feeling, but look at what that thing just showed. We can't just recklessly charge there. We don't have any mean of defense against that laser from the sky," C-sha tabs on Ram's shoulder this time. "We have to plan carefully."

"Nepgear. Any luck with hacking?"

"Well… I tried, but it looks beyond my scope…"

"Unfortunately, my secret ally seemed to fail on that matter as well," the book fairy informs us what she did.

The enemy has all the range weapon that make army kinda obsolete… I guess this is it… it all comes on me.

"C-sha…" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time."

"Do you mean!?"

"Time to reveal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have what it needs. Maybe, the other guy is the key to this whole thing," I sigh deeply.

"But…"

"Do you have better plan? The enemy has covered almost everything. I brought that thing with me to this world. Ultimately… this is my responsibility."

"Remember what I told you. Don't take all burden on yourself," she holds my hand.

"I know. That's why I am going to beg all of you for help," I clear my throat. "Guys… I have something to confess…"

I spent few minutes to explain everything that happened. As I utter each word, they become frozen… momentarily… their faces are shocked. After I finished speaking, atmosphere became dead silent.

"I know it's hard to swallow. I also doubted this myself… sorry, Rom… Ram… I never wanted to come to this…" I lower my head and breathe heavily. "There is no running away for me... That's why I…"

"So all of this is your fault! Noire got caught because of…" Uni furiously shouts and interrupts me.

"Uni! Don't blame him!" Nepgear comes to my defense.

"Nepgear is right! Bruce just got into this mess without choice!" Ram does as well.

"Uni… please, don't blame Bruce… he is a nice guy," Rom mumbles with a trembling mouth.

"I know it's very tough to swallow, but finger pointing won't get us anywhere," C-sha lectures on Uni.

"She's right. We have to focus on the problem on our hands. Look… our sisters are also there," Nepgear clenches her first and tabs on Uni's shoulder. "We've been through this before. We rescued them time to time. I am sure we will make it."

"You are right, Nepgear… After all the trouble we went through… I think I am back to my pitiful self…"

"Don't be hard on yourself. We are together."

"Hey, Bruce… I am sorry… I got carried away…"

"Don't be. I understand. I wish I never came here…"

"Don't say that! Don't you remember our time together? Playing? Reading book? And your cooking?" Ram pouts. She is so adorable that I want to pat her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you? What's done is done. Besides, you have helped us all to this day," C-sha wraps her arms around my shoulders. I blush due to pressure from her breasts. "We may be able to count on the 'other guy.'"

"You are right…" I close my eyes, exhale and inhale deeply. Then, I raise my head and open my eyes. "I am going in. I will face that guy one on one."

"What? Are you serious? That would be suicide!" Ram yanks me.

"No, please don't…" Rom does as well… as expected from twins…

"This time, I know what the 'other guy' is capable of… based on my memory and deduction. Look. We don't have choice. You guys don't have mean to fight back against that attack from the sky. It looks like entire Lastation was turned into weapon or something. Plan is simple. I go there and face that guy. Hopefully, my alter ego pops up. During all the chaos, you guys rescue your sisters."

"That's big gamble you know."

"What else? Send army only to see them get slaughtered? You know me, C-sha. That's not my way."

I glance and point at the screen. That guy is broadcasting his show… army charging in and getting slaughtered by his fancy weapons from all over the place. This bastard basically transformed the entire city into weapon. All these girls were horrified. I don't have to look at those four girls' faces to guess their current feeling. I hate when I am right like this.

"Rom. Ram," I approach and hug them. "It will be alright. Just trust me."

They also hug me back. I guess this is what it feels like to have siblings… more than that… family…

"Bruce. We are all with you," C-sha comes in and joins hug session.

* * *

 **Center of Lastation**

 **Valos POV**

Threat neutralized.

On street, corpses lie, and blood splatter all over.

"Another wave of pesky vermin came to rescue their queen only to get exterminated."

"You bastard! You will pay for this!" the white haired woman wriggles and protests.

"Your empty threat means nothing. Human race is parasite, unfit for ruling land."

"You keep repeating that like we don't understand! You don't know all about us!" the green one also argues back.

"Even with this evidence?" I show them hologram of various footage: pollution, deforestation, etc. "You are not very different from where I came from. Care little to none about environment."

"Like I said…" blue haired one starts barking, so I return the favor. "Aaaaaargh!"

"Blanc! Cut it out!"

"I am just preparing as much as I can before facing my target. You are all excellent source of power."

"It's kind of hypocritical for you to depend on us after all the bashing."

"I know who you are. You are not human, product of their faith."

"We still depend on our citizen for our power. That still makes you a hypocrite!"

"Maybe… it's small price for bigger gain. Just watch how I reach my goal."

"Why you… kyaaaa!"

* * *

 **Somewhere Lastation**

Here I am. At outskirt of the city. I look back and check my fellow friends who gently dropped me here.

"Remember our plan. I will go there alone and distract it. Hopefully… other guy wakes up…" I close my eyes and nod.

"Just be careful…" Rom shows up her sad face again.

"Let me be realistic. There is no coming back. Although the main burden is on me, I am very grateful that you guys came along the way."

"Don't mention it. You have been too kind for our sake," C-sha comes in and hugs me. "We will do our parts."

"I hope we will see you again, Bruce," Ram also joins in. So does Rom.

Hugging session lasts for a while. Then, we separate and look at each other again.

"I am going in. Just wait for the sign."

"The other guy?"

"Yes."

After giving them thumb up, I start heading toward the center. I keep hearing their words from behind, but my determination makes it hard for me to hear. I have to focus on one thing: facing my nightmare.

As I march, I witness people fleeing. There is destruction everywhere… fire… damaged building… as I venture deeper, I also see sign of conflict… or result… I have seen blood and death, but not at this scale. This guy is totally messed up. I don't feel so good inside after seeing this carnage. This is more reason to hurry to the destination. Thankfully, the guy made it pretty easy to spot. With weird machine all over the place, it set up most distinct structure that towers all other buildings. As I keep walking, I pass by more corpses… disgusting. Alright. I better hurry before more people suffer and die. I pant heavily as my heart beats hard. Light gets brighter which means I should be…. There. That giant orange spherical prison… And that dreadful mechanical face with weird blinking light… it looks like a giant worm or snake…

"Remember… I am not alone… they are waiting on me…"

I finally set my foot close to that thing… wait… it called itself Valos, right? I guess I better remember its name… I am not sure that matters that much at this point.

"Hey, you are the guy called Valos, right?" I shout after clearing my throat.

"Yes… who are you?" Valos speaks with his weird blinking light symbol. It freaks me out.

"My name is Bruce. Let's just say… I have something that you are looking for."

"My target?"

"Yes, a dragon aka my alter ego," I point my thumb to myself confidently.

"…My sensor isn't detecting any of its signature," its mechanical face projects light and scans my entire body. It's almost blinding.

"Perhaps, he is sleeping."

"Then, allow me to check validity of your claim."

Wires start crawling out all around me.

"Wuh Wuh! Slow down! Before that, I just want to talk to you."

"…I guess I can spare some time for conversation… What do you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, what's reason behind all this?" I look around and shudder.

"Because I am clearly superior? Humans are inferior, destined to ruin everything around them."

Valos projects hologram of footage… bunch of pollution, environment hazard, garbage, etc…. I guess this guy is like an eco-terrorist or nihilist or whatever… I can see where this is going.

"Look. There is bound to be a bad apple among bunch. Maybe, you haven't looked hard enough."

"Is that so? Then, they are either powerless or incompetent. They matter not."

"Come on. Give us chance… BTW, why are you holding those girls like that?"

"Power supply for upcoming battle," its head briefly leers at the sphere.

"You are a hypocrite then. You rely on people that you despise. I bet you had to scrap everything humans made to build all this."

"You have quite a mouth. Sometimes, I am willing to sacrifice my belief for short period."

"What I am saying is… with all the power you have… why not use it for better use? I mean… there is no need to be violent like this. You can help us get better… cleanse our environment…"

"My record indicates that such fantasy won't come."

"Come on… don't be hard headed. Everyone makes mistake. All of us deserves second chance."

"With current rate? I don't think so."

"There are good people trying their best fixing environmental problems!"

"With bad apples in power, they matter little to none. Think about it. With humans gone, nature will be restored. I don't require that much to sustain myself. I will be its guardian."

"I see… no amount of talking will make you change your mind," I sigh deeply with eyes closed.

"I think I had enough. I will go ahead and search you."

Wires begin to approach me again. This is it, huh? I guess I was too naïve.

"Hey, Valos right?"

"Yes, that's my designation."

"Do you know Alfred Nobel?"

"The man who started Nobel Prize? Such empty reward for boasting poor achievement."

"I see you carried knowledge from my world. Good," I clear my throat bit. "Do you know that he was a pacifist? He invented dynamite for safe mining."

"Yes, but his invention paved way for more destruction. It's another good example of humans' self-destructive nature."

"I don't think you have right to say that since you have tons of weapons around here. The thing is… his intention and invention were good."

"You are going to repeat the same reasoning."

Wires are wrapping around my body. Some of them show sharp needles.

"That's not my whole point. Do you know why I brought up dynamite?"

The wires stop momentarily. I guess Valos became curious.

"Shoot."

"He invented dynamite because his brother died in mining accident. He wanted safer explosive to tunnel mine. Do you know what trigger dynamite to explode?"

"Fire."

"Yes. You are the fire… I am the dynamite!" I gulp.

This time, the wires really penetrate my skin… they are invading my body. I feel pain. Come on… I know you are here. If you don't come out… it's over for all of us.

*Brrrrr…*

I see all the flashback… back in my countries… my time with Rom and Ram… others… I see… this is what it's like to have flood of memory right before death.

" _ **Why won't they leave me alone?"**_

It's him, isn't it? I begin to feel the same sensation. There is no mistake. Although I already came to conclusion in my head again and again, I still had doubt he was really in me. My body feels hot… trembling… bulking up… I look to my right side. My right arm already turned into a giant red arm.

* * *

 **Blanc POV**

What is he doing here? Is he suicidal?

"That's Bruce, right? Is he seriously trying to help alone? Or perhaps buying some time while others work around?" Neptune raises her head.

"I think latter. I am sure Uni and others are coming up with something," Noire adds.

"Oh dear… Valos is making on him," Vert freaks out.

I see those damn wires wrapping him… penetrating… wait… I see something happening… he is acting weird… bulking up? And his right hand… changed and enlarged to totally disproportionate to his body… are those… claws? Don't tell me…

 ***Crash***

We clearly witness that giant claws smacking Valos' face. As Valos retreats, we are also moved back. I guess he doesn't want to lose his power source. It tries to send more wires, but to lose them. It looks like they are… melting.

"Look around us!" Noire shouts.

Cannons, missiles, guns… tons of them… Valos intends to fire them all on Bruce.

 ***Tatatata!***

 ***Shssss~***

 ***Kaboom!***

 ***Boom boom boom!***

Endless barrage fills air around us.

"Tch! Valos is pretty brutal," Neptune clicks her tongue.

"Or he is freaked out."

Explosion after another cover where Bruce is standing… wait… I am seeing something… Something growing… fast. Wings? A pair of wings stretch out from thick smoke. And its owner lifts its head from the smoke as well. It all makes sense now… Why he was there near the crash site.

"Is that…" Vert murmurs.

"Yeah… it's him!" I shout out loud.

After raising its head high enough, it looks toward us… and shout… so loud that I will never forget this unique roar.

" _ **KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"**_


	11. Chapter 11

The other guy is finally back… So this is what it feels like. This time, I am conscious. Is it because I finally got used to this? But I can't say I have control over this guy. Looking closely at him, he is pretty massive. He dwarfs just about every building in this city. Maybe not the central building… and Valos that just brought more of his fancy toys. He looks just as big after assembling whole machine body mass. He looks more refined. I guess he really prepared for this moment.

 **Grrrr…**

Urgh… this guy isn't much into fighting. He turns his head and tries to flee like he did in the past, but Valos won't let him do that. According to him, we are power source he is looking for.

 ***Swoosh***

 ***Kaboom!***

 ***Boom!***

We are bombarded with cannons and missiles and laser… any crazy, fancy weapons I read from sci-fi books are pouring on us. I can feel it. I am not sure about feeling pain though. More like tickling. This guy is damn durable. Maybe, that's after all the beating we went through.

 ***Thud!***

 ***Boooooom!***

 **Kaaaaaaooooooooooo~!**

Well… that hurts… bit I guess? This guy finally let out scream. It looks like we share just about everything: pain, vision, etc. That was one powerful canon fired at us. Yes, it's definitely the big ones that attacked Lowee. I can see those canons. They keep relentlessly firing at us. In the end, this guy finally gives up being passive… he turns his back at source of the attack. Then, he starts charging at Valos.

 ***Crash!***

 ***Crack!***

I see buildings crumbling down as this guy rushes. It's like humans stepping on ant hill. I now understand how ants feel about humans. I hope nobody is in those buildings, but unfortunately, I doubt it. It kinda feels like riding a rollercoaster if I have to describe this. The machine head and the sphere containing those girls get closer as we head on.

 ***Bam!***

 **Kaaaa!**

We are hit with something… from the ground! I look at what hit us just as the other guy does. It's a giant mechanic arm! It punches us right at left side. We are pushed across several buildings.

 ***Crash!***

 ***Rumble!***

Uh… I can feel that. Impact of our fall sent shockwave throughout the city. We are lying on crushed buildings. They fell like dominoes. As I shake my head out of instinct, so does he. But Valos doesn't stop there. The nightmarish wires pop out of ground to entangle us. This time, they are bigger and more intense. The wires wrap us at much faster rate. We are literally being cocooned.

* * *

 **C-sha POV**

"So the battle finally started…" I murmur, watching the fight along with Rom and Ram. It's frightening to say the least. In fact, it's so terrifying that we are momentarily frozen, forgetting to do next move. We faced Dark CPUs, but this guy is much bigger. Bruce is risking himself as distraction, so we can sneak in and rescue Blanc and others. I shake my head to wake up and decide to yank Rom and Ram. "Rom. Ram. We better move fast."

"R-right! We can't make Blanc wait any longer!" Ram gets back to herself.

"So we circle around where he can see us, right?" Rom asks to confirm our plan.

"Right. Let's circle… left side," I point at left side because Valos is focusing on Bruce… the other guy on our right. He is being bombarded with all kinds of weapons imaginable. I feel sorry for him, but we have to trust him. If we rescue them, Valos should be weakened somewhat… I hope. We swiftly and silently move around while constantly checking the fight. Bruce… just hang in there…

 ***Bam!***

 **Kaaaa!**

"Bruce!" Ram gasps and stops.

 ***Crash!***

 ***Rumble!***

I can't imagine counting damage control after all this. I hope Noire wouldn't blame all the aftermath on Bruce… he is only trying to help.

"Oh no! He is getting all wrapped up!" Rom also halts and turns back. "Maybe, we should…"

"No, wait!" I warn them not to act hastily.

The big guy is getting wrapped up by countless wires. Those wires are forming a cocoon prison. Is Valos trying to suffocate him? Draining energy? I can't guess from look of it. It doesn't change the fact that there isn't much we can do for him. Then, I notice some glowing within black mass of those wires. It's glowing reddish yellow… like sun I guess? Is that Bruce? The wires starts melting like a hot knife through butter. Bruce… I mean the dragon emerges from pool of molten metal, but he looks much brighter. I think I can feel his hot temperature even from here… I don't want to imagine being closer to him.

"Yeah! He is free!"

"Go get him, big guy!"

It's adorable that both Rom and Ram cheer on the dragon. But now is not the time.

"We have no time to waste! Let's move on!"

"Right!"

We resume our mission. As we hear sound of massive footstep, we get closer to the sphere prison. It's weird that Valos is off guard even with distraction. He is machine. I thought we would've been detected already, but I guess even machine makes error. When we reach certain distance,

 ***Crack!***

"Kyaaa!"

 ***Tchzzzz!***

"Ouch! What the!?"

All three of us hit something. After shaking heads, we see what blocks us.

"Barrier?"

"It looks some kind of energy shield."

"Haaaaa!" I put all my power at breaking the shield.

 ***Bzzzz!***

 ***Crash!***

" **Ice Coffin!"**

 ***Kang!***

We continue attacking the shield, but it won't even budge. We can see only shield flickering everytime we attack. When we are about to bring more powerful move, I sense danger. It isn't just me who felt that. Ram and Rom also halt their attack. Then, we notice change at that huge machinery construct… Valos. It looks like we drew his attention. I see miniature version of that obnoxious metal head with a weird sign. It's so creepy that it gives chill on my spine.

"Watch out!" I shout and move Rom and Ram.

 ***Pzzz!***

It's laser. Pretty big one. Damn… he has no blind spot. So much for sneaking in…

"Here come more!" Ram point her finger. I gasp at swarm of wires coming at us.

 ***Pzzzz!***

Two lasers go out and destroy those wires. I look at its source and sigh out of relief.

"Nepgear! Uni!" Rom shouts happily.

"Sorry that it took so long!" Nepgear comes to us while waving her hand.

"How is it going?" Uni asks.

"Well… Bruce finally brought his friend as you can see."

"I see. He is buying us time to rescue our sisters."

"That was the plan, but it looks like Valos put pretty tight defense," I fire my blaster at Valos. His shield blocks my attack and flickers.

"Maybe, if we keep concentrating on the same spot…" Nepgear murmurs, but she can't do that longer.

"Look out!" Uni shouts and fires her gun. She shoots down a bunch of missiles. "Ha! Is that all you got?"

 ***Booom!***

"Don't let your guard down!" Nepgear shouts as she shoots down wires coming at us.

 ***Bam! Bam! Bam!***

"Uh… at this rate, we won't be able to even scratch the barrier, let alone reach our sisters," Ram frowns.

Unfortunately, we are pretty much locked on fending off attack. We keep firing while keeping our distance from wires. Ugh… it's getting nowhere… What should we do? Just retreat? No… Maybe, if I cover them while they prepare their big shot…

"Look! Bruce is getting at Valos!"

As soon as Rom yells, it felt as if Valos' attack on us lessened. I look back at the big guy. He ignores all the attack and charges at Valos. Wires get melted before they can reach him… Damn… that's quite convenient… but more reason to stay away from him. Then, he finally reaches the barrier.

 **Grrrrr…**

 ***Boom! Boom!***

 ***Bzzz!***

"He is getting attacked!"

 **Kyaaaoooo!**

"Yeah, but it looks like he doesn't care. Look. He is ignoring attack and focusing on the shield," Uni says, staring at him.

"Look! He is breaching the barrier!"

We are so astonished by what we are witnessing that we momentarily freeze on spot. The big guy is grabbing and penetrating the shield with his claws!

 ***Tchzzz!***

He is struggling while taking all the hits. At least, missiles explode before they can reach him due to his intense heat. As I gulp, his claws finally penetrate the damn shield!

*Psssshhh!*

"He did it!" Ram cheers.

"Should we follow?" Rom asks.

"What about the heat?" Uni brings up valid concern.

"We should be able to keep safe distance if we make it fast. Let's move!" I shout at others.

"Right!" Others answer at the same time. I feel like I am the captain here.

We fly straight at the orange sphere. We can see Blanc and others there. Hang in there… we are almost there!

 ***Kaboom!***

"What the?"

"Hold on! Rom!"

"Got it!"

" **Ice Coffin!"**

In nick of time, Rom and Ram cast their ice spell to block the explosion. We all stay behind the cover, but the ice can't even last few seconds. I glimpse at Bruce. He is also getting pushed by the impact. Was the whole thing planned? Did Valos set this trap in case the shield would be breached?

 ***Crack!***

"It can't take much longer!"

"Kyaaa!"

We are all sent all across the city. Damn it… I think I am losing… I can barely look at others flying right beside me…

 ***Thud!***

"Urgh!"

"Kya!"

Damn… that hurts… it looks like all of us crashed on buildings. I try to move muscle, but I can barely move a finger. After few moments, I shake head and lift my body. It looks like Nepgear and Uni are also barely getting up. I approach Rom and Ram with my body trembling.

"Rom! Ram! Are you alright?"

"Urgh… that hurts… but I think I am fine…" Ram shakes head and answers. "Rom?"

"I'm fine too… what happened to Bruce?" Rom says with eyes wide open.

"Well… he was pushed back just like us."

I look at where the big guy is. He is already on his feet. No… he is already back on fighting. But Valos isn't giving him time to rest. Weird machines form here and there out of buildings. And endless barrage of onslaught on top of that. The big guy slashes bunch of machines with his claws and swings his tail to sweep away all those buildings turned into weapons. But he is not only one being targeted.

"I don't think we can afford to help him. Look!" Nepgear points at buildings ahead of us.

They are morphing into wires, mechanical arms, weapons… any freaky design machine can come up with. We have no choice but to fly above.

"Girls! Fly above!"

"Understood!" All four answer in unison.

We quickly fly up while fending off attack. Once he set his eyes on us, he totally locked on us. We keep blasting and maneuvering as best as we can. Fortunately, the big guy is getting more of his attention, so this side becomes less intense as time goes… Bruce… the other guy is taking hits for all of us.

* * *

Man… this is getting nowhere… This Valos guy is crazy! I mean… we literally had no choice, but bank on this. We are literally fighting a living city. Missiles blowing on our skin. Cannon shells bombarding on our head. Mechanical arms and wires hitting and grabbing us… We already crossed Rubicon River. There is no backing away from this. We must continue on. Still, it feels uncomfortable not knowing this guy's name. Should I name him? What am I thinking in this mess?

"Hey… big guy! Can't you do something other than swinging claws and tail?"

I think I shouted, but it looks like I am doing that from within. I doubt my voice can reach others.

" **No one tells Drago what to do!"**

"Drago… So that's your name, huh? I will take that. Anyway, can't you… do that explosion like the last time? I think I remember what you did."

" **Drago works for no one! Drago wants to be left alone!"**

"Look. We are in pinch. We have to try something different. We are like partners. I am ordering you around or anything. I am just suggesting the best course of action! We share the same body, so let's work together, okay?"

" **Fine… if a puny man puts it that way…"**

"Call me Bruce, Drago."

" **Grrr…"** Drago is pondering in midst of fight. **"Fine. If Bruce wants so much! Kaaaaaaaaaa!"**

Drago swipes nearly every machine around us and stomps the ground. It looks like the whole city trembled in one go. After his roar, the blast goes off to clear off pesky machine. Aftermath reminds me of nuclear site. I sigh out of relief. We are good to go… so I thought.

 ***Btzzzz!***

" **Kaaaooo!"**

It feels… heavy! Attack from above? It's huge laser! It keeps on going! Damn it! When will it end? After long flash, I shake my head and look up. There is nothing in the sky. Is the weapon above the orbit?

 ***Btzzzz!***

Another shot. Drago briefly takes the hit before moving out of the way. This time, I clearly see where it came from. There is no mistake. It is coming from the sky! Really? That's totally unfair. Like war was ever fair since this is pretty much war. I am not sure whether Drago can fly beyond orbit. Besides, there is no way Valos will allow us to do that. I notice machines are forming back. Drago tries to fly upward toward source of the attack, but swarm of wires and mechanical arms grab our feet to slam against the ground.

 ***Crash!***

Urgh… it's like combo attack. When we try to focus on ground force, orbital attack distracts us. Drago tries to do another explosion, but keeps getting interrupted by that damn laser. Valos must've figured out weak point: explosion needs time to focus. Although it takes only few seconds to go off, the laser hits with pin point accuracy at right time. If we can do something about that laser….

 ***Thud!***

 ***Boom! Boom!***

 ***Crack!***

This time, Valos is plummeting us with bigger rocket punch and drill. It looks like heat from Drago no longer has any effect on his machines. Drago makes glass and ooze just by standing on the ground. Did Valos quickly adapt to us and improve during battle? On top of that, did he figure out timing? He doesn't allow us to focus by constantly attacking us with different methods from different angles. When we try to focus on ground forces, laser hits us from above. When we try to concentrate and avoid the laser, those damn machines drag us down. Uh…. I am getting dizzy… it's blurry, but is that another laser? But this time, it's way more intense, brighter and most of all…. Bigger. By the time, we try to move out of the way, Valos already locked us in one place by holding us down with wires and arms. The bright light suddenly engulfs us. It's blinding.

 ***Krathuum!***

* * *

 **C-Sha POV**

That was the biggest laser I have ever seen. I am speechless. The big guy got overwhelmed by such massive laser that more than engulfed him. It's like calm after storm or thunder. We all felt enormous shockwave. When we opened our eyes, we witnessed massive hole. It looks like almost half of Lastation was banished. I can't seem to find end of the hole either. Such terrifying power.

"Uni…" Nepgear tries to comfort Uni who is about to cry river… I feel sorry for her. It's shame that we are pretty much hopeless.

"C-Sha… do you think Bruce…" Rom yanks and asks me. She is also about to shed tear.

"Maybe… he is not done yet… I hope…" I try to calm her as best as I can.

"What do we do?" Ram approaches and asks.

I am kinda bluffing at the moment. We came here underprepared. Or should I say we underestimated Valos. My mind becomes blank with desperation, shock and hopelessness. Yet, there still lies flicker of hope within me. I don't know why… is it because of Bruce? His attitude and philosophy? Valos' main head is searching the hole. It's as if he is making sure not even tiny bit of hope remains. Or did he put just enough power to put Bruce into near death? I see that weird machine face projecting light… scanner light I guess? Just when the light hits below, huge impact occurs from the whole.

 ***Kaboom!***

 ***Rumble!***

"Kyaaa!"

"I-is that Bruce?" Ram mumbles with an awestruck face.

"Who else?" Rom adds.

Huge explosion comes from the hole, followed by massive smoke. It blows away Valos off guard. He is pushed away from the hole. After smoke clears, there is something massive red glowing thing emerging from the hole.

"That's Bruce!" Ram shouts as she points her finger at it.

From the smoke, giant glowing claws emerges and grabs edge of the hole. Soon, his gigantic head comes out. I start to shiver for different reason… excitement… hope. The reason is simple. He is much brighter than before. He almost looks like the sun by look of his glowing body. Even Valos seems dumbstruck as he watches the big guy slowly setting foot on the ground. The next thing I hear pounds my heart even harder!

" _ **Drago…."**_

It sounds like murmuring or casting spell, yet loud enough to be heard from here.

 ***Kokoko~!***

Next, I hear vibration… or some kind of energy concentration? The big guy's mouth glows even brighter. Rom and Ram hug me as all of us witness this scene. Next, he shouts out loud!

" _ **BLAST!"**_

 ***Bssshhh!***

 ***Kaboom!***

In instant, the big guy fires enormous blast from his mouth. It's reddish yellow blast. The blast cuts through Valos' shield and the main body like a hot knife through butter. I am not sure whether he carefully aimed not to hurt Blanc and others, but the blast carved upper section of the sphere, shattering it in process. They are falling…

"Hey! No time to stay dumbstruck! We gotta go save them while we can. This is our chance!" I shake up Rom and Ram and yell.

"O-oh right! Let's go!" Ram gets back to her sense.

"Right! We can't let go of this chance!" Nepgear shouts as well.

Blanc. Hang in there. We are coming.

* * *

 **Blanc POV**

 ***Kaboom!***

 ***Crack!***

"Heh… your friend finally did it…" Neptune says like she is on dying breath. "After all that beating… it's worth watching him kicking ass."

"Still, he manage to avoid hitting us. Do you think…" Vert asks.

"Yeah. Bruce is still in there. I am sure of it."

Bruce… he finally did it… good job… go get this bastard… ugh… I am too drained to move muscle… getting blurry… I think we will just fall to the ground at this rate…

"Blanc!"

"Noire!"

"Neptune!"

I hear someone shouting at us. These voices… Rom? Ram? C-Sha?

"I got you!" It's C-Sha that catches me in midair. "Blanc, are you alright?"

"Blanc!" Rom and Ram rush to my side. "Thanks goodness, you are okay!"

"I am all good now. But Vert..."

"It looks like someone got her covered," Ram glances at Vert.

"Sorry that I couldn't contact you!" It's Uzume in her HDD. She is carrying Vert on her shoulder.

Neptune and Noire are supported by Nepgear and Uni respectively. In midst of this, Bruce's alter ego is still on blasting frenzy. He is blasting almost every piece of Valos he sights.

"Alright! Let's move out! I don't think he can afford to avoid hurting us any longer!" C-Sha waves her hand and shouted.

"Watch out falling debris!" Nepgear points upward.

"Follow my lead!" C-Sha gestures to lead them while blasting off incoming debris.

"I'm also helping with clearing the path!" Uzume clears her throat. **"Waaaah!"**

She clears huge chunk of debris with that. I can't complain about hurting ears in process. I am not the only one who covered ears.

While we are on our way to safety, I can still hear the sound of blast and roar. He must be really pissed off. More than any of us. Can't blame him. I would've done the same or worse after all that beating.

"This feels like dejavu," Noire smirks.

"ASICS. Kurome… you are right," I giggle. "I am sure our little sisters are used to this by now."

"This only makes me jealous of you three…" Vert sighs in sad tone.

"This is not time to mourn about that," Neptune says in serious tone. "I think we can settle down here."

We arrived at a certain ruined building and landed on top of it. We made sure no surprise would pop up around here. Thankfully, Bruce must've cleared those machines with his blast. We quickly look back at the fight scene. Valos main body frame is reduced by half with glowing molten side. That must've heavily damaged him because other machines are not reacting like before. But then…

 ***Btzzzz!***

" **Kaaaaoooo!"**

I forgot about that damn laser. We don't have a mean to counter that. Bruce is still struggling against that damn thing. Perhaps, if he uses his blast…

 ***Slam!***

 ***Rumble!***

He is busy dodging at the moment. But it looks like he finally figured out. When and where to strike back. His eyes are fixated on the direction that the laser came.

"He is charging his blast!" Ram shouts with an awestruck face.

"Yeah. By look of his mouth," Vert adds.

"Here comes another shot from above!" another shot comes from the sky like Uni said. But this time, it's much bigger. Probably the last resort.

"I think we better get to cover…" Noire gulps. "I don't like where this is heading."

As soon as we start making our move, Bruce quickly counters the shot with his blast.

 ***Boom!***

 ***Rumble!***

"Kyaa!"

"What power!"

Collision of the blast and laser created huge explosion and shockwave. We can feel its impact from here. Buildings are crashed and sent all the way as side effect.

" **Ice Coffins!"**

"Thanks for the cover, Rom. Ram," Nepgear compliments my little sisters.

"It looks like they are at stalemate," Neptune shouts with her eyes barely open.

"We have to trust him!" Rom says.

"Like there was any other choice," I smirk to lighten up the mood bit.

"Look! He is pushing back!" like Uzume says, Bruce is repelling the laser. His blast begins to push faster. After few seconds, the blast totally overwhelms the laser and soars all the way to the sky. Next, we witness large explosion. He must've destroyed the laser canon up there.

"He did it!" Ram jumps and cheers.

"Good. That's one thorn out of eye," Vert adds.

"It's too early to celebrate. Look!" We all pay attention to where Uni points at. Valos is scavenging everything he can to form a massive metal structure. It's like blob emerging and forming a giant dogoo… except it's hideous mechanical amalgamation and abomination. It slams Bruce with a gigantic metal fist.

 ***Slam!***

 ***Rumble!***

"Wow!"

The entire city shakes as Bruce is pummeled onto the ground. He quickly gets up to fight back. I think he still has enough energy to blast one more time by look of his glowing head. But his mouth is suddenly wrapped by mechanical swarm. His intense heat doesn't seem to work against it. Valos locks his legs, wings and tail, so he can't break free of his mouth. From there, Valos unleashes all the weapons he showcased. Sparkles erupt from Bruce's skin drills try to penetrate. Rocket punches keep showering on other side. He is totally locked on beating session.

"Oh no! Bruce is in trouble! We have to do something!" Ram looks back at us.

"Maybe, if we sneak and attack the weak point?" C-Sha mumbles.

"You mean that glowing thing on the backside?" Nepgear points at back of the mechanical chunk. "That must be it. If we focus on that part."

"We should be able to do enough damage to free Bruce," C-Sha adds.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go help him!" Uni stands and shouts.

"Wait! We can't let you go…"

"No, Noire. You are too tired to do anything right now."

"Don't worry about us. We will make it fast!" Rom says confidently.

"Just don't fight recklessly… don't get caught…" I heavily pant as I raise my hand.

"Don't worry. How do you think we rescued you?" Ram grins. Cheeky brat, but I can't argue that.

"Just watch us from here. Uzume, please protect our sisters while we fight," Nepgear requests before the final assault.

"Got it. Leave it to me!" Uzume winks and thumbs up.

With that, our sisters and C-Sha head to battle. It pains me that all we can do is sit and watch. Please be safe. We are counting on you.

* * *

 **Valos POV**

Adaption successful. Converting the enemy's heat into energy.

Good. Just in time. I didn't expect this creature… Drago as it calls itself could devastate most of my arsenals. It took some time to adjust and figure out, but now, I am in control. Still, Drago continues resisting. He has power beyond my imagination. I am not sure whether I can keep using his power against him.

Warning: the target's energy level rising.

Warning: lock #1 and 3 weakening.

I must move energy to those sections and reinforce them while doubling conversion. I can't stop here. I must push on. I must continue my onslaught and obtain his power. I am the pinnacle of evolution. It is my…

 ***Boom!***

Energy core damaged.

I forgot to take care of those small fries. Drago decimated my sensor and shield generator. I have to manually protect my core and deal with those pests.

" **E-Force Blizzard!"**

 ***Crack!***

" **EMB: Empress!"**

 ***Kaboom!***

It's difficult to focus on both sides at the same time. As I try to attack or catch one, others attack my core from other angles.

" **Slash Wave!"**

I am losing power due to damaged core. I have to make quick repair…

"Keep it up! We are getting his attention!"

Don't get cocky, you lowly…

Warning: the target broke confinement.

* * *

 **C-Sha POV**

We did it… Drago is breaking free!

"Yeah! Go kick his ass!" Ram cheers.

"I think we better move back and sit this one out," Nepgear waves her arm.

The big guy shatters every machine binding him and bites Valos' main body. Next, he roots out Valos like pulling out a carrot.

"Watch out!" Uni shouts.

We quickly move out of the way. It turns out he managed to pull out Valos' entire body from the ground. It's massive. Valos' volume must be almost equal to the entire Lastation… It's scary that Valos planted this much within the city.

"What's Bruce up to?" Rom asks next to me.

"I don't know… but it won't be safe to watch from here. Let's fall back!"

As we move to safe distance, the big guy swings his head and sends Valos all the way to the sky. Such bite force and neck muscle… I gulp as I see something bigger than Dark CPU soaring all the way up.

 ***Gugugugu~***

After hearing some loud vibration sound, I look back at the big guy. It looks like I am not the only one who switched attention to him.

"Is he…?" Ram gulps.

"Yeah, he is doing it again!" Rom shouts in excitement.

" **Drago…"**

I hear deep roaring sound from the big guy.

" _ **BLAST!"**_

 ***Kaaaang!***

 ***Bssshhhh!***

" **Kyaaa!"**

All of us are pushed by sheer wind force generated by the blast as side effect! I look at the ground and find that nearby buildings and debris are scattered all around!

"What power! Just firing that blast sends this much shockwave!" Uni comments.

"And his blast looks a lot bigger and stronger this time!" Nepgear adds.

I see the blast going all the way as well. It engulfs and overwhelms Valos like a hot knife through butter. But what follows after that isn't pretty.

 ***Booooooooooooom!***

It must be Valos' core exploding. It's good that the big guy blasted him all the way there, but it looks like explosion may still reach here. I hope I am wrong.

"Get to cover!" I shout.

"Oh no, Blanc!"

"We can't make it in time, Rom!"

"Neptune…"

We are all engulfed by flash. It's so blinding that I can hardly open my eyes. It feels very long although it happens very fast. I guess this is moment before death, huh? I see my memory passing through my mind like a set of images. Tournament… hunting together… Blanc. Rom. Ram. We are like family… and lastly, Bruce… it's been short, but fun to be with you all this time.

After an hour

"C-Sha! Wake up!"

"Uh…" I hear voice. Someone is shaking me. "Ram?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"My head still… feels dizzy. What about others?"

"We are all here!" Rom waves hand at us from far away with Nepgear and Uni.

"Is it over?"

"It looks like it. We did it… thanks to Bruce…" Ram collapses on her knee.

I look around us. All these decimated buildings… it will take a while to reconstruct the whole city. I am sure Blanc and other CPUs will lend hands. Other Gold Thirds should as I will ask them in time. As I try to get back on my feet, I see Blanc and others coming to us.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Vert asks from above.

"Yeah, we are in one piece!" Nepgear replies.

"Rom! Ram!" Blanc shouts as she approaches them.

"Blanc!" the twins rush toward her. Then, they hug each other.

Each CPU except Vert rush to their respective candidates.

"Uni… thanks goodness you are alright!" Noire hugs her little sister with tear dropping.

"Come on… we've been through this kind of stuff, so chill," such tsundere just like her sister…

After brief hug session, Noire lets go of Uni and looks around. It only makes sense that she would look frustrated and depressed.

"Urgh… I don't know how we can come back from this… it will be tons of work…" she deeply sighs.

"Don't worry Noire. We have you covered," Neptune comes in and puts her hand on Noire's shoulder.

"Lastation is our important trade partner, so there is no way we would leave you in this state," Vert also comes to offer help.

"Guys…"

"Damn… you should've checked your subordinate… anyway, I am also in," Blanc also adds.

I think I am about to shed tear like Noire. What beautiful friendship…

"BTW, where is Bruce?" Ram asks.

"Now that you mention it… did he fly away?" Blanc looks around to find him.

"There!" Rom points at certain direction.

Since most buildings were destroyed, it's pretty easy to spot the big guy… wait… why is he still in that state?

"It looks like… he is sleeping," Rom comments on the big guy. Yeah… he is soundly sleeping, alright.

"So that's Bruce. I guess he deserve rest after all this," Blanc adds.

We decide to get closer to him. When we get close enough, we awe at his massive size. I actually touch his skin despite others telling me not to. Then, Rom and Ram follow and touch the skin as well."

"It's weird. The last time the big guy got tired, he reverted back to Bruce right in front of me."

"Then, why is he still in this form?" Ram shudders.

"Maybe, the big guy is subconsciously keeping this form, so both of them will be protected?" Rom suggests theory that I thought wouldn't come from her. I am little amazed that she came up with the idea, but she has a point. What if the big guy is aware that Bruce is fragile and needs protection, so he will also survive? After all danger they went through, this means survival instinct.

" _ **Grrr…"**_

"Oh! He is waking up!"

"Rom! Ram! C-Sha! Get back!" Blanc shouts.

"I guess we better keep some distance."

All three of us quickly move back. The big guy snorts and slowly lifts his head. Dust falls off with each movement. After standing up, he shakes his head and takes each step slowly.

 ***Rumble! Rumble!***

"Ouch!" Neptune slips and falls on her butt due to quake caused by his footstep.

"What's he up to?" Vert ponders like rest of us.

Next, he spreads his magnificent wings. We can feel wind force generated by his wings as we cover our faces with arms. Then, he lifts his head all the way up and roars.

" _ **Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**_

"So loud!"

"It hurts!"

We cover our ears in response. Some of us fall on our knees. But I manage to look up to his head. He looks pretty cool. It must be his victory roar. His roar lasts like 10 seconds. After that, dead silence resumes. Our eardrums feel numb to say the least. After a while, we regain our sense of hearing.

"Lady Noire. Shall we engage?" I hear voice chat. It must be one of Noire's men.

"No! Don't! Let him be!" Noire quickly gives order. I can't believe that some people would be that dense. Then again, after this devastation, they probably became meaner.

"Who's that idiot? Doesn't he know Bruce saved us?" Ram pouts.

"Give him a rest, Ram. After all this, it's only natural that they would be more alert," Blanc says as she blocks her mouth.

"I think he is about to leave," Rom says, looking at his wings. He starts flapping his wings.

 ***Swoosh!***

"Kyaa!"

"Uh…"

"Hang on!" Neptune stabs the ground and holds Nepgear.

"I got you, Uni!" Noire follows the suit.

After just one flap, he is already in the sky. With another flap, he disappeared from our sight in blink of eyes.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for long delay. I was working on other fanfic. I also had real life issue to deal with. Although I did say I had ending in mind, I am not sure whether I will quickly get to that point. I will probably update this again much later.**


	12. Chapter 12

How long have we flown? With all crazy stuff we've gone through, my mind feels numb. It's totally different from flight service by those girls. This is super fast.

 ***Swoosh!***

 ***Thud!***

 ***Crack!***

On top of that, sheer wind force from our movement keeps shaking ground beneath. Trees bend toward direction we are flying. Rocks and boulders get shattered. Ground cracks. I am not exactly a scientist, but I guess this makes sense because this guy is very massive. Mass multiply by acceleration equals force, right? Something like that…. man… so much for saving day. When we accidentally destroy environment around us… maybe, Valos had point? Nah. This isn't something I can control. This is more like humans accidentally stepping on ants.

 ***Stomp!***

 **Grrrr….**

Drago stops flying at certain area. Then, he flies upward and violently stomps on the ground. We finally land on certain area. Land around us is violently shaken. I can see ripple spreading from us. Then, I start feeling something… how should I describe this? Yeah. Like the last time I met C-sha. This is the same sensation back there I felt. It's like my muscle loosens and mind relaxes. I guess Drago must be tired. I can't blame him. After all the fight, this guy deserves some rest. As he shrinks, I regain more of myself. It looks like everything around is becoming larger. Steam spurts out from my body. It's like sauna. I don't think the whole process takes long.

"Ugh… my head…" I shake my head and breathe deeply. "Not again… And I am naked again… I guess it's time to scavenge for clothing…"

This time, I am really on my own. Should I count on some people living around here? A hunter in a wooden house… Then, I should look for smoke. So I wonder around to find sign of smoke, but no luck.

"Now that I think about it, this world has pretty weird environment. I know that already, but this kind of landscape is… unnatural?"

I was so focused on finding trace of humans that I forgot to examine my surrounding. I think… ugh… I am in snowy landscape… again… does this guy love cold weather so much?

"Snowy? Does it mean I am near Lowee?" I look around more carefully. "Now that I think about it, I think I can see Lowee from here."

It's pretty hard to see, considering how far I am, but there is no mistake. That unique building… why do I feel nostalgic? I mean… I haven't spent much time there, yet… it feels like home? What am I saying… there is no way I am going back after all this. It's good for all of us.

"If I am afraid like this, what's the point of finding other people? Talk about hypocrite. I guess I have to live like Robinson Crusoe."

With that said, I venture away from Lowee, deeper into wilderness. On my journey, I pick up and craft clothing once again. My heart kinda throbs as memory flows through my mind. Rom… Ram… Blanc… C-sha… This is all for you. My legs shiver while I keep putting more distance from Lowee. By the time I couldn't see it anymore, I managed to cover most of my body. I spot few creatures on the way, but they seem to avoid me… even fierce looking ones. Is this the way creatures in this world behave? I have no clue. If I can ask anyone…

 ***Rumble~***

"Man… I am hungry. I better find something to eat," I sharpen my eyes and begin to look for something edible. "I don't know much about this world, let alone food… but it should be similar to my own, right?"

I decide to enter nearby forest. There are fruits and other stuff that get my attention. I was told that colorful… especially mushroom kinds are to be avoided. Even if I accidentally eat something poisonous, Drago will take care of it… right?

"Hmm… this one looks delicious," I gently pick up a blue fruit hanging on a tree. "And those herbs look fine. I guess I also take those… and those…"

Time flies fast as I fill my hand with fruits and vegetables. This brings good memory. Boy scout camp I had with my friends… Ms. Olsen taught us basic survival skill. I didn't expect that experience to pay this much.

"This should be good. Now where should I… oh! There!" I point out at a certain flat rock with enough space around it. "What a nice spot. It's like nature prepared for an adventurer!"

I sit on the rock and put the food next to me. Next, I pick up and munch the blue fruit.

"Pretty sour, but still sweet. And how about the vegetables?" I take a bite. With eyes closed, I try to evaluate taste. "Hmm… bitter… that adds extra depth. If I can analyze and combine…"

"Kyu~"

"Huh? What's this?" I look down to see what made that sound. "Cat? Rabbit? It looks like an animal out of anime."

It's cute looking creature. Mostly white with blue pattern here and there. Long ears almost touching the ground. It's staring at me… or is it?

"Oh… do you want this?" I point at the fruit I'm holding.

"Kyu kyu~" It smiles and nodes.

"Well. Here. It's all your," I gently hand the fruit. Then, it accepts my offer and takes bite. It keeps nibbling as my arm stands firm. I keep smiling until it finishes eating. After that, it looks at other foods. "So you want this as well?"

"Kyu!" This time, it jumps on the spot. It's like a child anticipating for snack.

"Okay~ take this one!"

This went on and on. Of course, I took my share, so I my belly won't ache. Eventually, I realize that we finished everything I gathered.

"Oops! There is nothing left for me to give you. You can go now," I wave my hand.

"Kyu~" it rather sticks to me and rubs its cheek against my leg like a cat.

"Ugh… I am not good at keeping pet… you shouldn't be friendly just because I fed you."

"Kyuuu…" It stares at me with a cute, teary face.

"Drago is already pain in the ass…" I try to look away, but my consciousness tells me otherwise. "Alright... Fine. You are welcome to hang with me."

"Kyu!" it hops in joy and latches on my leg.

"H-hey!" Before I can finish my line, it quickly climbs on my back and sit on my shoulder. "Don't get full of yourself."

Next, it licks my cheek few times.

"Heh heh, it tickles. Come on. Stop it."

Instead of backing off, this guy rubs its cheek against mine. I didn't know that animals are this easy to tame… Maybe, this guy is exception… or animals in this world is much friendlier.

"Okay… it feels awkward to keep you around without name…"

"Kyu?"

"Kyu? Nah~ that sounds cheap. Just naming you based on your animal sound is half assed," I ponder for a while. "Still… I feel I need to work around that unique sound… hmm… How about this? Kyuri? I watched lots of anime, so that's where I got inspiration from… kinda."

"Kyu! Kyu!" it nods happily.

"Alright, Kyuri. That's your name. From now on, you are free to stick around me, and I will take care of you. But I hope you also help me in return, okay?"

"Kyuuuu!" This is the loudest Kyuri ever sounds so far. I feel my eardrum almost went numb.

"Good. Then, let's try to find somewhere to settle."

With that said, I begin to search for the place for both of us… or should I say three of us?

* * *

 **C-Sha POV**

It's been a while since I started following the trail left by Bruce. What a mess… It's like tornado swept across. Then again, if it's better than the entire world in ruin. And I bet Bruce tried his best not to cause further collateral damage. Good thing that I told Rom and Ram not to follow. They have Lowee to take care of. I guess I still have responsibility for Lowee, but that's history… mostly.

"Phew… oh man… how far has he gone? Bruce… I hope you didn't allow the other guy to travel too far," I wipe away sweat on my forehead as I follow the trail. Then, I keep looking back just in case. "I know them well. They aren't kids who just do what they are told. It looks like nobody is behind me. Good."

I felt bit nervous that the twin would follow me. It's good that I assured them that I will return. I also promised to keep contact with this.

"Um… hello? C-sha? Can you hear me?" It's Ram. She is speaking through comm.

"Yeah, I can you hear you," I reply.

"Did you find him?"

"Not yet. I am still on the track."

"Okay… call us if you find him."

"I-I hope he is okay…" Rom sounds like she is about to cry.

"You guys focus on Lowee. I will find him. Trust me. I will call you later."

"Hey, C-sha!"

"Oh hey, Blanny! Do you have something to say?"

"Well… just tell him that we owe him and…"

"And?"

"Tell him to come back. My sisters want him so bad."

"I will… hopefully. I will call you guys later."

"Good luck."

With that, our conversation ends. I move on. I see some monsters nearby, but they are not interested in me. They look dumbstruck. Probably due to the other guy. Good. At least, I don't have to worry about fighting my way through. That's another plus he left for my journey.

 **Few hours later**

"Phew! I finally made it!" I stop and take deep breath. "A giant crater just like the last time."

This brings back memory. This is how I met Bruce first time. Actually, this is third time. Oh man… am I now his babysitter? Why am I the one who end up facing him? Then again, I decided to do it myself, so there is no point in complaining.

"He shouldn't be far from here," I touch the ground to examine the site. "Based on my previous experience… he should be… that way."

I base my decision on instinct. I try to imagine being in his situation. After shrinking back, where would he stand? I try to remember the last time he shrunk in front of me. He clearly stood below midsection of the other guy when he reverted back to his human form. Claw marks also support my memory. The marks become smaller as they converge on one spot. That's where he stood. Then, there must be his human trace.

"Let's see… hmm… his footprint… there!" I point at trail of footprint. It clearly shows direction he took. "I got you, Bruce."

After checking the trail, I clench my fist. I know how to track my prey due to my hunting experience. There is no escaping from me.

"I got you in my sight," I begin to follow his trail.

As I follow his trail, I eventually notice this place. I was focusing so much on him that I forgot to question where he arrived. He must've headed to forest near my Gold Tower. Thanks to Blanc, Ram and Rom, I was freed from curse… wait… don't tell me Bruce decided to set Gold Tower as his new home… unfortunately, his trail becomes fainter as I keep following. Still, that's more than enough for me to narrow down his location. He should've left other kinds of trails. I start thoroughly examining surrounding after the trail ends.

"I still see faint footprint… and leftover," I pick up stuff on the ground. "Blue mandarin… it's still fresh by look and smell. And this bite mark is definitely from a human, not monsters."

Am I too hasty to conclude that Bruce at this? I also think about possibility that someone other than him ate this. There could've been fellow hunters since they love dangerous environment like this.

"Nah. I doubt it. There hasn't been enough monster activity to attract them. Still… if there should be still few monsters around this area… that means Bruce!" I gasp in fear. "Oh no… he cannot… wait… he should be fine. If he gets in danger, the other guy will come out to save him. Now that think about it, I haven't seen any other sign of the other guy beside those footprints. Which means Bruce should be here."

" **Grrrr…."**

"This sound!"

 ***Smack!***

I quickly sidestep and retaliate with kick.

 ***Bash!***

" **Graaargh!"**

I hit its jaw. It's stunned, but it tries to counter with its other claws.

 ***Swoosh!***

"Hah!" I avoid its attack and get close to the monster. Then, I concentrate my strength on my fist and thrust it at its belly.

 ***Crack!***

" **Gah!"**

 ***Thud!***

It vomits and falls on the ground.

"You picked the wrong prey," I smirk and look down on it.

"Gaaah!" Another of its kind lunges at me.

"Tch! Another one!" I quickly duck and use its attack against it. I raise my hands and flip my foe at a tree.

 ***Crash!***

" **Kek!"**

The tree is crushed, but the monster still stands.

"Another one? I have bad feeling about this…" I gulp and slowly look around.

" **Graargh!"**

"I guess I am hunted by a pack. Let's see…. One, two, three, four… there should be at least ten of them. This might be problem. But I have been in much worse situation. Bring it on!"

All of them charge at me at the same time.

First, I approach the closest one and punch its forehead straight on.

 ***Smack!***

I try my best to use my power as little as possible while countering them at right time. But, it's still tiresome. It's whole another story to take several of them at once. On top of that, these are not ordinary monsters hunters face for guild quests. They are pretty organized by look of their tactics and movement. Whenever I go for attack, they look even for tiniest opening I make.

 ***Slash!***

One of them scratches my leg.

"Tch!" I click my tongue. I lose my balance due to pain. But I still manage to retaliate with kick.

 ***Crack!***

" **Gyaoooo!"**

"Damn it!" I raise my guard as fast as I can.

 ***Smash!***

I am sent flying toward a tree.

 ***Crash!***

"Ugh!" I was crashed on a nearby rock. This is bad. I barely manage to stand up, but I am feeling... dizzy. My vision is… blurry. "I-I can't… not like this…"

They are merciless. They don't give me time to rest. I try to defend myself with all I have, but my body won't move as much as I hope.

 ***Slash x4***

"Aaaaah!"

I jump back and put some distance from them. Then, I touch my belly and look at my hand. I am bleeding. Next, I realize that I am bleeding from all over my body. I think I am going to collapse anytime soon.

" **Graargh!"**

This is it, huh? I am sorry, Blanc… Rom… Ram… I don't think I will make it… And Bruce…

"Haaaaa!" Someone shouts with great force.

" **Guh?"** The monsters suddenly halt.

"This voice… B-Bruce?" I look at source of the voice.

Next, someone lands between me and the monsters. I can barely figure out who that is, but by look of his back, there is no mistake.

"Bruce!"

"Hey, C-sha. I can't believe you actually came all the way here," He glances at me. "Don't worry. I got this."

One of the monsters tries to step forward, but stops. Bruce looks back at them with intense eyes. They keep staring each other for a while. Then, I start noticing fear in their look. They start trembling one by one. Their eyes clearly show sign of fear. I heard professional hunters scaring off monsters with just stare, but this is the first time seeing it myself. It's shame that I cannot pull this off as a hunter.

" **Grrrrr…."**

It's dead silent. It feels like eon. My heart beats like crazy. Eventually, one of them turns back and retreats. One by one, others do the same. We keep watching them until all of them disappear from our sight. After that, both of us take deep breath. Bruce slowly turn back and look at me.

"I can't believe you would come here," he sighs.

"Well, everyone is worried about you. Especially, Rom and Ram want you back," I finally sigh out of relief and collapse on the ground.

"I thought so. Still, it's reckless to come here alone."

"I have been here before. I am a guild hunter as well."

"But that wasn't enough."

"Those were new monsters that I never fought before. A-anyway, how did you scare them off?"

"It wasn't me. It was the other guy," he shakes his head.

"Is it that they felt his presence?"

"I bet you are right. Although I learned that staring at beasts can work, I didn't think it would be this easy. So I figured that Drago is protecting me."

"Is that name of the other guy?"

"Yep. That's what he told me in my head," he sits down and examine my body. "You are hurt pretty badly. Let me get you somewhere safe and treat you."

"Heh… I guess I have no choice right now."

"Here, take my hand," he offers his hand.

"T-thanks," I murmur.

As he gently pulls me up, I slowly stands on my feet. But, next part is something that I never expected from him.

"W-what?" I am suddenly princess-carried. I blush like I have never done before. "B-B-Bruce! I-I can walk!"

"You are bleeding a lot. It's better to save your strength as much as you can," he smiles, trying to look tough. "Besides, we will get there soon."

"But… ugh… n-never mind. You are right. Just make this quick," I decide to go along with his lead.

"With pleasure," he smirks.

"Ahem! Here we go!"

After clearing his throat, he starts accelerating. Our surrounding looks like almost blur. As I relax, I eventually pay attention to his clothes. He is basically covering himself with fur and scraps.

"Did you manage to make your clothes on the fly?"

"Pretty much. I looked for everything I could grab… Carcass… torn clothes…"

"It surprisingly suits you."

"Thanks. Do I look like a caveman?" he slightly blushes.

"Pretty much," I giggle. Then, I slowly touch his chest and slide up to his chin. "And quite a man…"

"Uh… C-sha?" he gulps.

"Fufu. I am just teasing. It's like I was witnessing a totally different person."

"You mean Drago?"

"No, I can say you definitely changed. Still, I'm pretty sure Drago helped you out with that, but that's still you."

"Thanks for believing in me."

"I am just telling you truth."

"But it still doesn't change the fact that I am walking time bomb," he sounds somber.

"No, you're fine. Just look at you!" I try to cheer him up "You are in control, and it looks like Drago is a pretty calm guy."

"I know that you came here to bring me back, but I am not interested in going back. It's too risky."

"We will see about that. It's too early to give up. And I won't go back empty handed."

"We will see who's more stubborn," he grins, but I can see hint of sadness on his face.

After that conversation, we remain silent. I don't know why, but I really enjoy this mood. It feels warm and comfortable. I almost wish this would go on and on… I mainly act tough, outgoing and tomboyish, but have I felt like this? I mean girlish? Maybe, this is my first time having this feeling. So much thought passes through my mind. I don't know how much time passed. It feels short yet long. I am not sure how to describe this. By the time I think I could use more of this, Bruce stops at certain location.

"We are here. My hideout."

I raise my head and open my eyes. I see a cave in front of us. I see few set up like barricade and clothes hanger.

"Pretty nice. Did you set all of these?"

"Mostly."

"You mean you had help?"

"Yep. Let me call him," he clears his throat and whistles. After few moments, a small creature comes out of the cave.

"Is this your pet?"

"More like a friend. I didn't mean to tame him, but after I shared my food with him, he got all friendly."

"He looks pretty cute. What's his name?"

"Kyuri."

"Kyu~" He sounds adorable as well. He is moving

"Hi, Kyuri!" I smile and wave at it.

"Kyu! Kyu!" He hops, shakes his ear and wags his tail.

"He likes you," Bruce giggles. "Kyuri. Would you bring bandage and medicine?"

"Kyu!" Kyuri straightens up like a soldier saluting and heads into the cave. Bruce also follows in while still carrying me.

Size of the cave is decent. It's at least as large as the twin's room… probably bigger. It looks like Bruce already set up. First thing I notice is stash of food on the wall. Next, I spot hearth at the center and leather scrap seats. He gently places me on one of the seats.

"Here. Lie down."

"Thanks…"

"Kyu," Kyuri brings a box on his mouth.

"Good job, Kyuri," Bruce takes and opens the box. Then, he takes out a medicine box and bandage.

"Where did you get those?"

"I scavenged what people dropped. Either they died or left in hurry. Anyway, this may hurt, so please hang tight."

"Don't worry. I have been through much worse," I smile and try to act tough.

"Okay…" he breaths deeply. "Here I go."

Slowly, he applies the medicine on my wound.

"Ugh…" I groan bit. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel pain. At least, I keep my composure and remain still. I watch him covering each wound one by one slowly.

"Fortunately, they are mostly scratches, so there is no need for me to stitch. I am not a surgeon," he giggles with sweat coming down his forehead. "As for… Ahem! Sensitive spot…"

"Huh? Oh…" I wonder why he suddenly blushes. Then, I look at where he would do next.

"Just don't get wrong idea, okay?"

"I trust you, Bruce. I know you aren't a pervert."

"Thanks for trusting me," he proceeds applying the medicine on my breasts. He is very careful. I guess I like him touching me this way. It kinda tickles. It's pretty amusing to see his red face. He looks so cute that I am tempted to tease him.

*Boing*

"You know it can't be helped, right?"

"I know. It's okay if you are the one who touches my breasts… actually… I would gladly allow you to fondle my breasts whenever you want."

"Come on! I am not that kind of a guy!" he madly blushes and shouts.

"I am just teasing you," I giggle.

"That should be it. Now, I have to wrap bandages. Are you ready?"

"Go ahead."

He carefully wrapped bandages around my wounds. Some of the bandages get wet with his sweat. Each time he finishes wrapping up, he gently ties the bandages. He looks like a nurse… I haven't heard anything about a male nurse, so this is quite unique sight.

"That's it. I am sorry to make you look almost like a mummy. I am not much of an expert."

"Don't be. I was wounded all over the place. Of course, I would end up looking like a mummy. And I don't mind this outfit."

"Anyway, you should rest," he said, handing out a blanket. "So after this, you better go back."

"I am not going back empty handed," I said, putting the blanket on myself.

"Are we gonna argue all day?"

"Fine by me."

"You will stress up. I don't want you to get worse. Stress is bad for wounds."

"So you really think you are time bomb."

"Even if I don't, I am pretty sure at least some of them feel that way," he sighs with his head down.

"But they saw you saving the world. I am not the only one who will come for your defense."

"Thanks. C-Sha, but I am still not convinced. You are still free to visit me whenever you want."

"Okay. Good night, Bruce."

"You too."

With that, I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep. I keep my eyes on him. He is still on the same spot. He is also watching over me. It looks like I am the one who fall asleep faster. I hope you slowly change your mind… hopefully

* * *

 **Next Day**

"Uh…" I lightly moan as the sun lights my face.

"Kyu!" Kyuri licks my cheek. It tickles.

"Good morning, Kyuri," I pat his head in return.

"Good morning," Bruce greets me. It looks like he is preparing breakfast. He is sitting in front of a pot. It smells so good that I immediately start drooling.

"Soup?"

"Yep. It took some time to come up with new recipe based on ingredients I am not familiar with. I hope you would like it," he scoops the soup and pour it on a bowl. Then, he handed the bowl and a wooden spoon to me. The spoon looks hand crafted.

"Did you make this?" I ask as I start eating the soup.

"Yeah. And pretty much everything around here," he spreads his arms and looks around. I didn't realize yesterday because it was dark. I see various tools and furniture that look bit roughly crafted. But considering what he has, these look pretty impressive. I can't even think of making my home myself. "How's the soup?"

"Delicious! I can't stop being amused by your skill and resourcefulness. Seriously… what kind of camp did you attend again?"

"Well… the instructor was very special… and practical," he explains while feeding Kyuri. "And I came up with my own survival method after bit of research."

"Honestly, there should be more than that. Something like… instinct?"

"I guess," he chuckles.

*Btzzz!*

I hear static noise. It must be my communicator. It must've been damaged during battle, but still managed to remain intact.

"C-Sha! Are you alright? Did you find Bruce?" Ram shouts out loud enough to give bit of headache. .

"Yeah, I'm with him right here. Sorry that I made you call me. It's because I was heavily wounded after battle. Fortunately, Bruce rescued and healed me."

"Really?! Thanks goodness! I knew we can count on him like that!"

"Is he coming back?" Rom asks.

"Well… about that."

"Hey, Rom, Ram. Long time no see," Bruce immediately answers. "It's good to hear you guys again, but I have no plan to go back to Lowee."

"Eh? Why?"

"You know about my other guy, right? Although I kinda got hang of him, I cannot guarantee safety of people around me. I am still a walking time bomb."

"Come on! You and the other guy saved the world! Everyone should understand that!"

"Everyone? I wish that's the case, but I doubt it."

"We miss you…" I can imagine Rom's sad face just by hearing her sad voice.

"If you miss me, you guys are free to come visit my new home."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I am not sure where I am."

"We are near my Golden Tower. You remember where we destroyed the gold crystal, right?"

"Oh there? Got it! We will also bring Blanc!"

"Okay. I will take care of C-Sha while waiting for you guys," he sighs and shakes his head.

"We're counting on you, Bruce!"

"Just hang in there. Doki x 2!"

With that, the call ended.

"Well, they are coming to pick you up."

"Along with you," I add.

"Let's see about that. It's still too early to jump to that conclusion. I don't know when Drago will pop up. Even if I try to remain peaceful without waking him up, what if I get into trouble or danger? Like how I got into middle of fight? I was far more concerned about environment and even enemies while I was here."

"We will make sure you remain safe."

"You better."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for long break. There has been tons of stuff going around me. I will try to get back after I finish working on new chapters for other story.**


End file.
